El primer amor de Severus
by angicita
Summary: ¡Capitulo 8 subido! Lily le da clases de transformaciones a Snape ¿Porque todo lo que intenta transformar se vuelve verde?¿acabarán la clase a tortas? .Es un LilySnape. Por favor lean y dejen review!
1. Una Gran Idea

¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que publico en y espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, que Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, excepto Sarah Williams y el Profesor William.

Era una tarde soleada de principios de otoño en Hogwarts. Severus Snape ya había terminado todos sus deberes y había salido a los terrenos del colegio para tumbarse a la sombra de un árbol y seguir leyendo un libro de pociones. La verdad es que él habría preferido estar leyendo en la biblioteca, pero con Potter y su pandilla todo el tiempo cuchicheando no le dejaban leer tranquilo. ¡La biblioteca está para hacer trabajos o consultas con los libros, no para pasarse papelitos y hacer ruido! aunque la verdad es que ya le daba igual, se había puesto en un sitio tranquilo y ahí no lo iba a molestar nadie mas, o al menos eso pensaba, porque al poco tiempo de empezar su lectura comenzó a oír el llanto de una chica. Parecía venir de detrás de él así que se levantó y caminó rodeando el grueso tronco del árbol hasta encontrar a una chica de su misma edad que se encontraba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y ocultando su cara entre sus brazos. Severus enseguida reconoció ese pelo rojo que parecía de seda.

- Ah, eres tu... oye ¿porque no te vas a llorar a otra parte?- Dijo Snape lo mas desagradablemente que pudo.

La chica apartó la cara de entre sus brazos y le gritó muy enfadada:

- Déjame en paz Snape, yo estaba aquí antes de que tu llegases, así que si te molesto, te aguantas o vete a otro lado.

Severus volvió a su sitio de antes.

Ella era Lily Evans, la única Gryffindor que se resistía a salir con Potter, el guaperas de la casa.

James Potter y su pandilla se pasaban todo el día guasa, gastando bromas a los profesores, interrumpiendo clases y haciendo el gamberro en general.

Pero lo más increíble de todo es que encima de perder puntos para su casa todas las chicas lo adoran, a él y a su estúpido amigo, Sirius Black. Se podría decir que son los dos chicos más populares de todo Hogwarts.

Y también se podría decir que su popularidad era debida a la gran cantidad de chicas con las que habían salido, claro que ninguna de sus relaciones había durado más de cinco días por lo que Severus tenía entendido.

También aunque en un segundo plano estaba otro miembro de la pandilla de Potter, Remus Lupin.

Éste, era un chico más tranquilo y menos bromista que Potter y Black. Siempre suele mostrarse un poco enfermizo, y eso era lo que a las chicas le gustaba, que fuese débil y sensible, además era un alumno modelo, a el que no se le daba mal casi ninguna asignatura.

El miembro restante de la pandilla, Peter Petigrew, era un chaval bajito y regordete, que aunque parezca mentira, también tenía éxito entre las chicas¿o quizás era solo que les daba pena de él?

De cualquier modo, Evans pasaba olímpicamente de ellos cuatro, en especial de Potter, con el que solía pelearse a menudo, y aunque parecía llevarse bien con Lupin, solo eran amigos.

Daba la impresión de que a Evans, a diferencia de las demás chicas de su edad, No estaba interesada en chicos. Era un poco rara, por ejemplo casi siempre que Snape se cruzaba por los pasillos con ella llevaba un libro entre las manos. Claro que era una sangre sucia, y aunque estuviera en su misma casa, a Severus jamás se le ocurriría ser amable con ella. Aunque de hecho no era amable con ninguna chica.

Severus dejo sus pensamientos a un lado e intentó seguir leyendo el libro, pero aquello era imposible. Ese llanto lo desconcentraba. Pensó en la posibilidad de irse a otra parte, pero ¿donde podría irse para estar tranquilo? a pocos pasos estaba el campo de quiddich, y los de Ravenclaw estaban entrenando. Si se iba a la biblioteca tendría que soportar al estúpido de Potter, y si se iba a su sala común, no le quedaría mas remedio que aguantar a Lucius y los demás haciéndole preguntas de los deberes de pociones todo el rato.

_Lo mejor será hacer callar a esa boba y en paz,_ pensó Severus. Así que volvió a levantarse y se sentó junto a Evans.

- ¿Se puede saber por que rayos estas llorando?- le preguntó Severus a la chica mientras marcaba la pagina por la que se había quedado y cerraba su libro.

- ¿y a ti que te importa?- respondió Lily de mala gana. Sin levantar la cabeza de entre los brazos.

- solo era curiosidad, ya que eres la tercera persona que me fastidia la tarde no permitiéndome leer en paz, así que si no te importa me gustaría saber que demonios pasa contigo.

- ¿pero quién te crees que eres?- Le dijo Lily muy cabreada. Levantó la vista para mirar a Snape con los ojos acuosos y enrojecidos.- Ya te he dicho que te largues si te molesto.

- Veamos, Potter te ha hecho algo ¿a que si?- dijo Snape maliciosamente. Estaba seguro de no equivocarse.

- ¡Cállate!

- Lo sabía¿que ha pasado esta vez¿Te han castigado por su culpa, ha perdido puntos para Gryffindor, o quizás sea que le ha vuelto a decir a sus amigos que está saliendo contigo?

- ¿ EL HA DICHO QUE YO ESTOY SALIENDO CON EL? - Gritó la pobre Lily exaltada.

- Eso he oído - Dijo Severus encogiéndose inocentemente de hombros.

La verdad es que esto último se lo había inventado, así Evans se pondría tan furiosa con Potter que iría directamente a buscarle para darle una buena paliza, pero la reacción de la chica no fue la esperada. En vez de salir corriendo a por Potter Lily se hecho a llorar.

"¡Lo que me faltaba!" pensó Severus que enseguida intentó arreglarlo diciéndole:

- ¡bah no llores por eso, no merece la pena...! -Dijo Severus.

- ¡Déjame sola Snape!- Le dijo entre llantos.

- ¡No seas tonta! - Le respondió él enfadado.- si yo fuera tu ahora solo estaría pensando en vengarme de Potter para que no se le vuelva a pasar por la cabeza hacerme algo. Pero bueno, haz lo que quieras...- dijo levantándose de al lado de Lily y volviendo a su lugar inicial.- si prefieres seguir llorando...

hubo un instantes de silencio y después, Lily se levantó del suelo y se volvió a Severus.

- Snape, gracias.

Y diciendo esto se volvió y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

_¡tranquilidad_! Se dijo Severus a si mismo, porque al fin podría terminar el dichoso libro.

Además, ahora que lo pensaba, le gustaría ver cuál era la venganza de Evans sobre Potter. Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Bueno, ya se que ahora mismo no hay mucha acción entre Severus y Lily, pero unos capítulos más adelante empezara todo, e involucrare un poco también a los merodeadores. Decidme si tenéis alguna sugerencia.

**Próximo capitulo: **La venganza es muy dulce. Lily ha encontrado la manera perfecta de vengarse de James y además sabremos por que estaba llorando. Lo malo es que para su plan necesita la ayuda de alguien...

Por ultimo ¡ REVIEW Pliz!


	2. Los Preparativos

¡Hola! Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis puesto review, me ha hecho mucha ilu leerlos. Y también gracias a los que hayan leído la historia aunque no hayan puesto review. Los reviews los comentare al final, así que aquí tenéis el capitulo 2. Disfrutadlo 

**Capitulo 2: Los preparativos**

Lily Evans corría por los corredores de Hogwarts hacia la biblioteca. Severus Snape le había dado una gran idea para vengarse por lo que James le hizo, pero para que su plan funcionase necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, necesitaba a Remus Lupin.

Remus era amigo de James, Sirius y Peter y formaba parte de los merodeadores, pero a diferencia de sus colegas, Remus era trabajador y no le gustaba tanto meterse en líos. Desde el principio había entablado muy buena amistad con Lily y cuando lo necesitaba podía hablar con él y pedirle consejo o ayuda. Y ahora le necesitaba más que nunca.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca dejó de correr y entró sosegadamente dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en la cual había localizado a su amigo mientras pasaba con indiferencia por la mesa de James, Peter y Sirius.

- Hola Remus, - dijo Lily sonriente.- ¿oye que haces que no estas con esta gente sentado?

- Hola Lily, pues nada, que en vez de hacer los deberes se empiezan a pasar papelitos y no es posible trabajar con ellos al lado.- le respondió Remus sin dejar de mirar un libro cuando por fin miró a Lily.- ¿que te pasa en la cara? parece como si hubieras estado llorando.- le dijo mientras dejaba a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y observaba a la muchacha

- No es nada Remus, pero necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿De que se trata? - inquirió el chico

- Venganza... - dijo Lily con una sonrisa diabólica especialmente rara en ella.

- Vale, ¿qué te parece si empiezas contándome desde el principio?- le respondió Remus un poco confundido - podrías empezar diciéndome de quien te quieres vengar y porqué.

- Me quiero vengar de James...

- Oh no, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez? -preguntó Remus temiendo la respuesta.

- Me ha besado - le dijo Lily Furiosa.

- ¿¿QUE?

-¿Te lo puedes creer? Como si no tuviese suficiente con besarse con todas esas chicas con las que sale que para colmo va y me da un beso, MI PRIMER BESO. Mi primer beso, desperdiciado con ÉL, y por si fuera poco, delante de media sala común. - Esto último lo dijo casi gritando, por lo que la bibliotecaria, le lanzo una mirada un tanto amenazadora.

- Santo dios, cuando aprenderá a tratar bien a una dama...

Lily se quedo un poco ruborizada porque Remus la había llamado dama.

- Bueno, ¿me ayudarás?

- Si, pero antes dime una cosa. ¿Quién te dio la idea? Porque no es normal en ti- dijo Remus

- Snape.

- ¿¿SNAPE? - Remus no entendía, si sus oídos no lo traicionaban había oído Snape.

En ese momento la bibliotecaria volvió a dirigirle una mirada amenazadora, esta vez a Remus.

- Oye, baja la voz o nos van a echar - le dijo Lily

- ¿Me puedes decir que hacías con Snape? ¿Y porque te ha ayudado?

- No me ha ayudado, es que él estaba leyendo bajo el árbol, y yo estaba llorando, entonces me dijo que vengase de James fuera lo que fuese lo que me había hecho esta vez. Pero lo dijo solo para que me largase de allí y le dejase leer en paz, aunque tengo que reconocer que me dio una gran idea...

- Lily, no simpatices con el enemigo...

- No he simpatizado con él... pero no entiendo esa estúpida rivalidad que debe de haber entre un Slytherin y un Gryffindor por que sí. Además se que a Snape no le caigo bien por ser hija de muggles, sería imposible llevarme bien con él.

- Bah, ni siquiera lo intentes, no merecería la pena.

En ese mismo momento apareció Snape por la puerta y se dirigió a preguntarle algo a la bibliotecaria.

- Hablando del rey de roma... - Dijo Lily Distraídamente

- Ah… Bueno, cuéntame que has pensado para James.

- Pues verás... - Dijo Lily acocándose a Remus para decirle algo al oído.

- Je je - rió Remus – Eres una gamberra...

- Bah, se lo tiene bien merecido.- sentenció Lily.

- ¿Pero como piensas conseguir los ingredientes para la poción? Por que no es que sean muy comunes.

- Para eso te necesito, - dijo acercándose a él de nuevo para su susurrarle en el oído.- necesito que cojas la capa de James y vengas conmigo al despacho del profesor Williams para coger los ingredientes. Seguro que tiene todo lo que necesitamos.

Cuando Lily terminó de decir aquello Snape pasó por enfrente suya hacia la estantería de los libros de pociones

- ¡Lily! ¡No podemos hacer...eso! - dijo Remus

- Remus, no pasa nada, con la capa no nos cogerán.- Lily sabía que James tenía una capa de invisibilidad. Siempre le habría gustado probarla, y aquella parecía una ocasión perfecta.

- Lily, de verdad que quiero ayudarte, pero no me parece bien que le robemos a un profesor, además, si los chicos se diesen cuenta de que no estoy en mi cama sospecharían.

- Es cierto, podrían sospechar algo...

- Aunque... si quieres puedo traerte la capa...

-¡¡¡Gracias!- dijo Lily dándole un abrazo - Ya solo me falta que alguien me acompañe al despacho de Williams.

- ¿pero porque no quieres ir sola? Pregunto Remus

- Pues por que no tengo ni idea de como son los ingredientes de la poción, entonces necesito que venga conmigo alguien que haya estado varias veces en el despacho de Williams o al menos sepa distinguir cuales son los ingredientes.

Snape salió de detrás de la estantería y le mostró a la bibliotecaria el libro que había escogido. Acto seguido desapareció por la puerta

- Pues me parece que hoy es tu día de suerte...

- ¿Por?

- porque tienes los dos requisitos en la misma persona.

- ¿Quien?

- Snape

- oh, venga ya, Snape jamás me haría un favor, para él soy la sangre-sucia de Gryffindor.

-Bueno, tu misma.

Lily miró a Remus y después a James que en ese momento se reía de una de las gracias de Sirius.

_Creo que merecería la pena intentarlo..._ Pensó Lily, que se despidió de Remus y salió de la biblioteca para ir a los terrenos del colegio.

Contestación para los reviews:

Lady Susyte: Gracias por el review, y no te preocupes, no me lo he tomado a mal, porque lo que quiero es que si el fic tiene fallos me lo digáis y así pueda ir mejorándolo a gusto de todos. A decir verdad la ortografía nunca se me ha dado bien, p, pero voy a intentar arreglarlo a ver que sale.

Djlethal: Gracias a ti también por ser crítica. 

Lina Saotome: Es verdad, no le hasen mucho caso a esta pareja ;;, pero creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que decidí publicar esta historia, para que fuese diferente a las demás, porque Lily siempre esta enamorada de James. ¬¬U Encuanto a alargar los capítulos, depende de que capitulo, habrá algunos más largos y otros mas cortos, aunque lo que sí creo que podría hacer es subirlos más rápidos si los capítulos son cortos.

Sofia: Ya sé que si Lily no acabase con James no habría nacido Harrito, pero todo a su debido tiempo y creo que la venganza... bueno, desde luego a James le va a afectar bastante

Alpha, Tu Sabes Quien, Hermione (maru) lunatica d wood, Slythy, Nona, Tomoyo, Celeste, Thuringwethil : me alegra que os gustase el primer capitulo y espero que también os guste este

Éste capítulo se me alargó demasiado, no tenía previsto enrollarme tanto con lo de la biblioteca. Pero no importa, porque lo mismo mañana pondré el tercer capítulo.

**Próximo capitulo:** Lily le pide ayuda a Severus ¿Aceptará? Aventuras nocturnas. Detención para dos.


	3. Aventuras nocturnas

¡¡¡¡Hola de nuevo! Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero esque estuve pensando seriamente en borrar la historia, pero estuve leyendo los reviews, y me animaron a seguir. Gracias sois mi alegría Bueno, este es el tercer capitulo, y ahora tengo un pequeño problema, y es que no sé que hacer con Remus. Me refiero a que de repente se me ocurrió una idea muy buena para el siguiente capítulo, pero eso implicaría introducir algo de slash, es decir un poco de Remus/Sirius eso si, muy leve así que por favor, al final del review ponedme si preferís que haya o no slash y cuando vea que prefiere la mayoría veré que es lo que hago. Bueno, os dejo que leáis el siguiente capítulo.

_**Capítulo 3: Aventuras nocturnas**_

Severus volvía de la biblioteca hasta su lugar bajo el árbol. Había ido a coger otro libro y a devolver el que ya había terminado. Allí había visto a Evans hablar distraídamente con Lupin._ ¿Que pensará hacerle a Potter? _pensó Severus mientras habría el libro y comenzaba a leer.

El libro que estaba leyendo era muy interesante, y además le sería de ayuda para terminar mas tarde su tarea de pociones.

Su profesor de pociones, El profesor Williams, era jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff, pero tenía mayor predilección por los Gryffindor, ya que su hija, pertenecía a dicha casa, así que aunque no fuese su casa preferida, aprendió a apreciar a los Gryffindor y quizás por eso era tan terrible con los Slytherin, en especial con Severus y Lucius Malfoy. Aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para quitarles puntos por cualquier tontería o darles una detención. _Me tiene manía_ pensaba siempre Severus, quien prefirió centrarse ahora en su libro para poder terminar la tarea después de cenar.

¡Hablando de tarea! ¡Todavía no había hecho la de Transformaciones! A Severus no se le daba bien Transformaciones. A decir verdad era el peor de su clase; todo lo que intentaba transformar se volvía verde y no cambiaba de forma. McGonagall no sabía ya que hacer con él, porque esto le venía pasando desde su Primer curso.

¿Y si era tan malo en transformaciones por que no había repetido curso? McGonagall era jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y aunque los Slytherin no fuesen su fuerte era piadosa con Severus. Bueno, más bien se podía decir que le daba pena. Por eso, a Snape le hacia dos exámenes, uno teórico y otro practico. No hará falta decir que el práctico lo suspendía siempre, pero sacaba un diez en el teórico. Quizás en transformaciones la teoría no fuese importante, pero era la única manera de aprobar para él. Además las buenas notas que sacaba en otras asignaturas compensaban lo mal que llevaba transformaciones.

En ese momento pensó en lo que haría McGonagall si no le llevaba los deberes. ¿Porque tenía esa manía de dejar las cosas para el último momento? McGonagall le quitaría más puntos a Slytherin, por si ya tenía pocos. Además, el verano anterior le prometió a su madre que este año intentaría mejorar sus notas en transformaciones. ¿En que maldita hora se le ocurrió prometerle eso?

Pero ahora eso no importaba, ya no podía hacer nada por cambiar aquello. El problema consistía ahora en que no tenía ni idea de la última lección de transformaciones que dieron el otro día, porque se había pasado toda la hora mirando por la ventana y pasando de McGonagall. ¿Porque se empeñaba en que aprendiera algo que nunca le iba a salir correctamente? Bueno, realmente si se enteró de algo sobre los animagos. Sabía que eran magos que se transformaban en animales, lo malo es que eso era algo demasiado corto sobre lo que hacer una redacción.

¡Necesitaba copiar los deberes de alguien! Se los podría pedir a Lucius después de cenar, pero eso implicaría tener que dejarle los deberes de pociones... y también cabía la posibilidad de que Lucius tuviese errores, en ese caso, McGonagall se daría cuenta de que había copiado la tarea de Lucius. Severus se dio cuenta de que estaba en un apuro. ¡Tenía transformaciones mañana a primera hora después del desayuno!

En ese momento Lily Evans se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

- Snape... - Dijo la chica con la respiración entrecortada

- ¿Que es lo que quieres ahora? - Preguntó Severus molesto. Tenia muchos problemas que resolver.

- Yo... Bueno, necesito que alguien me ayude a...- intentó decir mientras recuperaba la respiración

- Alto, alto. ¿Me estas pidiendo que te ayude? Solo te di la idea, ahora tu sabrás que hacer. - Dijo cortante

- ¿Pero ni siquiera piensas escucharme o que?- dijo Lily mientras Severus se levantaba de la hierba y se encaminaba hacia el castillo.

- No. - fue la única respuesta de Snape

Lily pensó que quizás no valiese la pena perseguirle y pedirle que la ayudase, total, seguramente no iba a cambiar de opinión... a menos que... ella le ofreciera algo a cambio ¡Si eso era perfecto! Por lo que sabía Lily, a Snape le gustaba hacer tratos. ¿Pero que podía darle ella a cambio de su ayuda? No tenía nada que pudiera ser del interés de Snape ¿o sí?

- Piensa Lily, piensa - Se decía a si misma en voz alta

Debía de haber algo que ella pudiese hacer por Snape o algo parecido. Pero ¿había algo que a Snape se le diese mal, Bueno, aparte de Vuelo con la escoba, porque en eso no podía ayudarlo, ella era casi tan mala en volar como él en transformaciones. ¡Claro! ¡Transformaciones! ¡Ella podía echarle una mano en transformaciones ya que McGonagall había perdido la paciencia con él y decía que era un desastre!

Entonces buscó a Severus con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que mientras ella había estado pensando aquello, él se había marchado. Así que corrió hasta la entrada del castillo y caminó por el gran hall hasta el gran comedor y lo vio apunto entrar a cenar. ¡Es verdad, no se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche! Era tan tarde que todo el mundo ya iría al menos por el segundo plato. De cualquier modo no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso.

- ¡Snape, espera!

El chico se giró para encontrarse de nuevo con la pesada Gryffindor. _¿Es que no se ha enterado de lo que le he dicho?_ Pensó Snape.

- ¿Y ahora que? ¿No te dije ya que no pienso ayudarte?

- ¿Ni siquiera a cambio de algo?- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa

- Ya, ¿y que me piensas dar a cambio? -Dijo Severus divertido.

- Bueno, como se que eres un desastre en transformaciones...- Lily miró a Severus, al cual no parecía haberle hecho gracia su último comentario - Me ofrezco a hacerte los deberes que te mande McGonagall durante una semana.

Severus se quedo muy sorprendido. La verdad es que no era una mala oferta y ahora mismo le venía de perlas... ¡Pero en que estaba pensando! ¡No podía ayudar a una Gryffindor, y mucho menos a una sangre-sucia como ella! Su orgullo de Slytherin no se lo permitiría, bueno a decir verdad, ni su orgullo ni sus amigos. Si Lucius y su panda se enterasen le lincharían, aparte de que no le hablarían nunca mas, y no estaba dispuesto a perder a sus únicos amigos por ayudar a una sangre-sucia...pero si lo pensaba detenidamente... ¡Necesitaba los deberes de transformaciones para mañana! ¿Que hacer?

- ¿Y bien?- Le pregunto Lily.

- Durante cuatro semanas - le dijo Severus, que había decidido que si la ayudaba no iba a hacerlo a cambio de tan poco. ¡Estaba arriesgando a sus amigos!

- ¿Cuatro semanas?¡Ni hablar!- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Tres!

Severus la miró algo fastidiado.

- Está bien. Pero entonces me tienes que hacer los que tengo que entregar mañana - Dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

- No si al final vas a salir ganando... - dijo Lily

- Bueno, ¿de qué se trata?

- Pues veras quiero hacer una poción... - Pero Lily paró de hablar en cuanto vio que el Profesor Williams, su maestro de Pociones se acercaba hacia las puertas del Gran comedor. En cambio se arrimó un poco a Severus y se lo contó al oído.

A Severus se le abrían cada vez más los ojos mientras Lily seguía contándole su plan. Cuando terminó de contárselo todo y el profesor Williams hubo entrado en el gran comedor Severus le preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo vamos a conseguir los ingredientes de la poción?

- Hoy mismo

- ¿¿Hoy?- Exclamó el chico.- ¿No crees que podrías esperar hasta mañana?

- Si yo me esperase hasta mañana tus deberes también lo harían...

- Vale, vale, capto la idea...

- Además, mientras antes lo hagamos antes veremos a James hacer el ridículo. - Dijo Lily muy convencida

- Si, si, ¿pero has pensado ya en que no podemos ser vistos? - Dijo Severus intentando retrasar la aventura nocturna hasta mañana.- ¿Que piensas hacer con eso? Por que si nos pillan y alguien se entera de que te he estado ayudando te juro que…

- De eso no te preocupes, que ya me encargo yo, tu solo espérame a las 12 en la puerta de tu sala común.

- Vale. ¡Hey, espera un momento! ¿Desde cuando sabes tú donde esta la sala común de Slytherin?

- Bah, como si fuera un secreto, todo el mundo sabe que esta en...- Pero Lily se calló cuando vio la cara de Severus.- mmm... bueno ¿qué mas te da que sepa donde esta, no sé cual es la contraseña...

- ¡Pues menos mal! Ahora, por tu bien espero que aparezcas allí a las doce en punto, porque como alguien me vea fuera del dormitorio te vas a enterar de lo que es una venganza...

- Si, vale, además podrías aprovechar y traerme lo que sea que tengas que hacer de transformaciones para mañana. ¿A que hora tienes transformaciones? - Le pregunto Lily

- A primera hora.

- ¿¿Primera hora? ¿Y me lo dices con tan poco tiempo?- Dijo lily mientras observaba a Severus encogerse de hombros.- (suspiro) supongo que esta noche voy a dormir mas bien poco... en fin, a las doce en punto en la puerta eh? - le recordó Lily

- Deacuerdo. - asintió Severus.

Lily iba a entrar con él en el gran comedor cuando Severus la cogió del brazo y le dijo:

- Espera, si entramos los dos a la vez van a pensar que he estado con tigo.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que no quiero que mis amigos se den cuenta de eso. Así que entra tu primero y después de un minuto entraré yo.

A Lily eso le sentó como una patada en él estomago. ¿Por que acababa de hacer un trato con ella si realmente no podía soportar la idea de que sus amigos la vieran a su lado? ¿Era el mismo Severus el que había dicho eso que con el que acababa de tener una conversación humana hace unos minutos? La verdad es que no lo parecía, hace unos minutos se podría decir que hasta estaba siendo educado. _Bueno, es igual, ya he hecho un trato con él y eso es lo único que pretendía, no voy a intentar ganarme un poco de respeto por su parte porque eso me podría llevar años._ pensó Lily mientras entraba algo enfadada por la puerta del gran comedor.

Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Sarah Williams y de Remus Lupin.

- Oye, ¿dónde estabas?- Le preguntó Remus a Lily.- hace ya rato que empezamos a cenar.

- Estaba hablando con cierta persona.

- ah ya entiendo, ¿y habéis llegado a alguna acuerdo?

- Sí.

- ¿¿En serio?

- Pero tienes que dejarme lo que tú ya sabes en la sala común.- Dijo Lily bajando el tono de su voz

- Te la dejaré debajo de una de las mesas.

- Remus, muchas gracias por todo.

Remus le respondió con una sonrisa.

Lucius Malfoy vio llegar a su amigo Severus al gran comedor ¿Donde demonios se había metido en toda la tarde? No había podido pedirle los deberes de pociones. Cuando llegó hasta su lado le preguntó:

- Tío ¿dónde te habías metido?

- En ningún sitio.- Dijo Severus sabiendo que a Lucius no le importaba realmente donde había estado, sino por que no le había dejado sus deberes para copiárselos. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

- Después de la cena me tienes que dejar tu tarea de pociones, necesito echarle un vistazo.

Severus jugueteaba con la comida que tenía en su plato. La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre. Para Lucios echarle un vistazo a su tarea era transcribir palabra por palabra. Severus no tenia la culpa de que él no tuviese tiempo de tareas porque estaba demasiado ocupado flirteando con Bellatrix… estaba harto de eso.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarte MIS deberes?- Le dijo sin apartar la mirada del plato.

- Tío, ¿Que rayos te pasa hoy?

- ¿Conmigo? En todo caso ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Es que no crees que ya eres mayorcito para hacerte los deberes?- le contestó calmadamente mientras seguía jugueteando con su comida en el plato.

- Oye Sev, no se que es lo que te habrá puesto de tan mala leche, pero no la pagues conmigo, que soy tu amigo.

- ¿¿Perdón? - Exclamó Severus - ¿De verdad te consideras mi amigo?

- ¡Pues claro!

Al oír esto, a Severus le entraron ganas de reírse en su cara. Los dos sabían muy bien que si se soportaban a lo largo del día era por mutua conveniencia.

Severus era muy bueno en casi todas las asignaturas, lo cual le venía muy bien a Lucius, que nunca tenía tiempo para hacer los deberes (¡Pelearse con todo el mundo y satisfacer a sus fans era mas importante que cualquier tarea!) y Lucius era un chico fuerte y siempre con un par de esbirros como guardaespaldas, por lo que si Severus permanecía siempre cerca suya no parecería tan débil. Además no se le daban demasiado mal las transformaciones, y pertenecía al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, por lo que podía ayudar a Severus en vuelo.

Ahora que Evans le iba a hacer los deberes no lo necesitaba a su lado todo el día y podía deshacerse de él durante un tiempo.

Era hora de hacer cambios, y si Lucius de verdad quería considerarse su amigo tendría que demostrar que lo era.

- Bueno, Lucius, - Comenzó diciendo Severus - si te consideras mi amigo, me gustaría que me dijeses al menos un favor que me hallas hecho en estos tres años que hace que te conozco.

Lucius no comprendió por que Severus sacaba este tema ahora. ¿Que tenía que ver con los deberes de pociones?

- Pueees... aquella vez cuando...- Severus lo Miró arqueando una ceja - Bueno, ahora no me acuerdo de ninguna, pero eso no quiere decir que no...

Severus no lo dejó terminar, diciéndole muy fríamente:

- Olvídame.- y diciendo esto se levantó de su lado y se fue del gran comedor.

Lucius se quedó mirando la puerta durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente se dijo a si mismo:

- Bah, ya se le pasará.

Severus mientras tanto se había ido a la sala común de Slytherin. Una gran habitación, únicamente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea. Cogió sus deberes de pociones y los siguió por donde los había dejado. Después de un rato, la gente fue llegando a la sala común y cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir Severus miró su reloj. Ya eran las doce.

Rápidamente cogió un trozo de pergamino que tenía en su mochila donde estaban apuntados los deberes de transformaciones que necesitaba tener para mañana y salió de su sala común.

Lily estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, adelantando unos deberes que tenía que tener listos para pasado mañana en herbología. Y debería de hacer esto mas a menudo a partir de ahora si no quería verse envuelta en una montaña de deberes todos los días. Tendría que hacer todos sus deberes diarios (que ya eran muchos de por si) mas la tarea de transformaciones Snape.

Era la única que estaba en la sala común. Miró su reloj, y se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba 15 minutos para las doce en punto. Entonces vio bajar a Remus por las escaleras.

- Toma Lily.- le dijo a Lily entregándole lo que parecía una gran capa casi transparente, fabricada con una tela muy extraña que daba la impresión de estar hecha de agua. - Solo cuídala bien, y cuando vuelvas la dejas debajo de la mesa para que mañana yo la devuelva al baúl de James.

- Deacuerdo.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa - No se que haría sin ti, Remus.

- El día que los chicos me descubran me matan.- Dijo el chico con resignación - En fin, Buena suerte. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, y gracias otra vez.

El chico subió por las escaleras por las que había venido y entró en una de las habitaciones.

Remus siempre era así de amable, a veces lily pensaba que si le pidiera que se tirara por una ventana lo haría.

-Este Remus es un cielo. - se dijo Lily a si misma.

Lily cogió la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común, la abrió y desapareció tras ella.

Remus subía por las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos de tercer año. Desde fuera se oían los gritos de James, Sirus y Peter que parecían estar peleando. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta dio un suspiro.

La abrió, pero nada mas hacerlo recibió el impacto de una almohada voladora que lo golpeo en la cara.

- Uy, perdona Lunático, no quería darte a ti, la almohada iba dirigida a Cornamenta.- Dijo Sirius con una inocente sonrisa.

- Lo que pasa es que no tienes puntería, Canuto.- Dijo James desde la derecha de la puerta, mirando hacia Sirius.-

Remus recogió la almohada y se la tiró a James justo en la cabeza.

- El quizás no, pero yo sí.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mi héroe ha llegado! ¡Gracias por protegerme de este malvado, amor!- Dijo Sirius intentando poner una voz femenina.

Peter que estaba sentado en su cama se reía de James, pero cuando la almohada voladora le dio en la cara dejo de reír y le gritó:

- ¡Hey!

- Eso te pasa por reírte, colagusano.- le dijo Sirus en tono de burla.

Pero justo entonces otra almohada le dio a Sirius en la cabeza. En ese momento se empezó una guerra, todos contra todos, sin aliados ni bandos. Simplemente se perseguían los unos a los otros por toda la habitación, saltando de cama en cama y golpeándose con las almohadas.

Peter se agachaba para que no le dieran, y consiguió salirse temporalmente de la pelea. Remus lo vio sentarse en su cama tranquilamente entonces abrió la boca para decir algo cuando James casi le hace comerse su almohada. Entonces Sirius le pegó por detrás con la suya.

- ¡¡Eh un momento sois dos contra uno!

- ¿Y que? -Respondieron James y Sirius casi al unísono mientras seguían guerreando con Remus. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran hermanos o algo así.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y a Colagusano no le hacéis nada?- intentó argumentar Remus.

Sirius y James pararon de Golpear a Remus y miraron a Peter, tranquilamente sentado en su cama.

- Estoooo... - Empezó a decir Peter.

- ¡¡Todos a por Colagusano! - Gritó Sirius, y los tres chicos se tiraron encima de Peter que intentaba cubrirse con sus manos.

El Jaleo que estaban armando estaría molestando mucho a las personas de los otros cursos, pero ellos pasaban de todo y seguían con su diversión.

Entonces la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y dejo paso a un chico alto, pelirrojo y que llevaba una insignia de prefecto.

-Chicos, por favor. Estáis haciendo mucho ruido y como Mcgonagall tenga que venir también esta noche a regañaros me va a…- Pero tampoco pudo terminar de decir la frase, porque una de las almohadas voladoras le dio en todo el careto.

-¡Hey, Arthur! ¿Por qué no te unes a nuestra guerra?- le preguntó Sirius maliciosamente al chico.

-No, de verdad escuchadme necesito que… - y otras tres almohadas volaron en su dirección.

El pobre muchacho cogió con resignación las almohadas y se acerco a cada cama, poniéndolas en su lugar mientras les hablaba a los pequeños diablillos.

-Chicos, de verdad que me gustaría unirme a vosotros, pero hoy no tengo cuerpo para fiestas, y os agradecería mucho que no armarais mas jaleo, porque todos están intentando dormir, así que… por favor, os lo pido como un favor no hagáis ruido esta noche, si no McGonagall me va a quitar del cargo de prefecto. Mirad no me importa que os quedéis jugando al ajedrez esta noche, o leyendo libros que probablemente no deberían estar en vuestras manos y de los cuales no me interesa saber como los conseguisteis sacar de la sección prohibida,- Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono muy severo. - ni siquiera me importa que vayáis a la cocina a tomaros un tentempié nocturno, pero NO-HAGAIS-RUIDO. Ahora si me disculpáis me voy a dormir.- y diciendo esto ultimo salió de la habitación maldiciendo el día en que le hicieron prefecto.

Los chicos, que lo habían escuchado atentamente se miraron unos a otros.

- Pobre Arthur, se nota que ha discutido con Molly… - Dijo Peter en tono pensativo. Recordando a la joven prefecta, tambien de pelo rojizo y bonitas pecas en la nariz. Salía con arthur esde el curso pasado.

-Mmm… quizá deberíamos hacerle caso por una noche.- dijo Sirius.

-si…, el pobre Athur lleva aguantándonos durante tres años… deberíamos compensárselo.

-Bueno, pero antes de dormir, ¿a quien le apetece un buen bocadillo? - Preguntó alegremente James, como si comerse un bocadillo a media noche fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Si, yo quiero!- dijeron Peter y Sirius

-Venga, voy a coger la capa y nos vamos.

-¡NO!- exclamó Remus en cuanto vio que James se acercaba a su baúl.

Todos dirigieron miradas confusas al chico. Éste, al ver que esperaban una explicación a tan efusiva negación comenzó a excusarse.

-Bueno, quería decir que no me parece bien. - Al ver que sus amigos seguían sin comprender siguió. - Es decir, creo que no deberíamos deambular mas por el castillo durante un tiempo, Arthur esta trabajando muy duro para encubrirnos… yo… me siento mal. Él sabe que estáis intentando descubrir como haceros animagos, y no le ha dicho nada a McGonagall. Deberíamos devolverle el favor…

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros, preguntándose con la mirada que debían hacer.

-Podríamos probar durante un par de semanas…- Propuso James

-Dos semanas... eso es mucho. - le respondió Sirius no muy convencido.- Aunque supongo que podríamos intentarlo.

Peter asintió con la cabeza, y Remus sonrió aliviado.

-Bueno, Pues entonces supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, no hay otra cosa que hacer.

Así que se metieron todos en sus camas y se dieron las buenas noches.

Antes de dormirse, Remus rezó porque James no se despertase en medio de la noche y echase en falta su capa.

Severus Snape llevaba un par de minutos fuera de su sala común, esperando a que Evans llegase, pero su paciencia estaba empezando a desbordarse.

_Maldita sea. Como no esté aquí dentro de 20 segundos me voy. _

Y precisamente mientras se estaba diciendo esto a si mismo cuando "algo" lo jaló de la túnica. Lo primero que pensó fue que habría un profesor detrás de él, deseoso de hacerle la pregunta del millón de galeones: "¿Qué haces aquí?". Pero al girarse sobre sus talones pudo comprobar que no había nadie. Entonces empezó a preguntarse si es que necesitaba dormir o si realmente algo le había agarrado la túnica.

De repente, desde la nada apareció la cabeza de Lily Evans, y cuando digo la cabeza me estoy refiriendo a solo la cabeza.

-¡Pst! ¡Snape! Soy yo, no pongas esa cara de susto, tampoco soy tan fea - Dijo Lily bromeando mientras se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad de encima y dejaba por fin todo su cuerpo al descubierto.

La verdad es que a Snape le alivió saber que había sido cosa de la capa el ver solo su cabeza. Pero de cualquier modo… ¿de dónde la ha sacado, hay muy pocas capas de este tipo, y realmente, hasta este momento habría dudado que una bruja de familia muggle supiera de la existencia de tal artilugio, así que no pudo reprimir la pregunta.

-¿Es tuya la capa? ¿Cómo la has conseguido?- Dijo Severus en un tono que cuanto menos sonaba sorprendido.

-No es mía, se puede decir que la he tomado prestada.- Le respondió la chica.

"Se puede decir" fue exactamente lo que ella dijo, con lo cual Severus pudo deducir que el dueño no estaba enterado del préstamo.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? Cúbrete con la capa y vámonos.

Y los dos fueron bajando hasta el despacho del profesor de pociones.

-Alohomora- Susurro Lily al agitar su varita.

La puerta del despacho quedó abierta y los dos entraron en la habitación. La verdad es que era una sala bastante rara, solo había un pequeño escritorio en el centro, y pegadas a todas la paredes un montón de estanterías llenas de frascos botellas de todos los tamaños y en el suelo apilados unos dentro de otros calderos de diferentes medidas.

Por lo demás, la habitación se encontraba vacía. Ni un solo efecto personal. Debía ser por que Williams sabía que solo se quedaría durante un año, hasta que el profesor Slughorn regresara de su viaje hacia hungria.

- Cierra la puerta no valla a ser que venga alguien.- Previno Severus.

- Vale.

Lily soltó la capa y cerró la puerta. Pero lo que no supo es que sin querer había dejado pillado en la puerta un trozo de la capa.

- A ver... huevos de ashwinder... ¡aquí está!-dijo Severus cogiendo de una de las estanterías un frasco con unas bolitas rojas dentro.- ya tenemos uno de los ingredientes.- dijo guardándoselo tranquilamente en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- Oye, date más prisa.- Dijo Lily algo nerviosa. El corazón le estaba a empezando a palpitar muy rapidamente.

- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- le dijo en un tono más alto de lo que hubiese sido aconsejable.

- ¡No grites!- dijo también ella mas alto.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a lo que menos deseaban en ese momento: A su profesor de pociones.

Media hora después los dos chicos salían del despacho. Habían estado escuchando la reprimenda que les dio su profesor durante 30 minutos. Williams había dicho que pensaba hablar con Hallowmark (profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras por aquellos días y jefe de la casa de Slytherin.) sobre lo que había pasado. (Decidió no hablar con McGonagall ya que era la primera vez que ocurría algo así con Lily)Los dos tenían una detención, se les había quitado 50 puntos a Slytherin y otros 20 a Gryffindor y los había mandado a cada uno que se fuera a su sala común. "¡me tiene manía!" pensó de nuevo Severus. Lily por su parte, iba andando cabizbaja. Se había dado cuenta de la locura que había intentado cometer. Además, su profesor le había confiscado la capa de James.

¿Por qué pones esa cara?- Le preguntó Severus enfadado. Ella no había recibido tanto castigo como él- Ni siquiera se lo va a decir a McGonagall.

¿Es que no oíste lo que dijo?-le respondió muy enfadada.

"Lily estoy muy decepcionado contigo". No es algo tan grave. Además a ti solo te ha quitado 20 puntos, así que mejor no te quejes.

20 puntos son muchos puntos, además yo no soy una reincidente.-dijo mirándolo de soslayo.

¿Con que si eh? Bueno, en ese caso ve olvidándote de que te ayude con tu poción.

¿¿Pero que poción, si no tenemos los ingredientes para hacerla?- le dijo la chica un poco exaltada

¿Ah no? ¿Entonces esto que tengo aquí que es?- Le respondió sacándose del bolsillo de la túnica un frasco de bolitas rojas.

¿¿Pero qué…?

Creo que Williams no se dio cuenta de que lo tenía en el bolsillo.- Comentó Severus.

Bueno, pero aun así nos faltan el resto de los ingredientes, y esos no son fáciles de encontrar, así que dime como piensas hacer la poción.

Mira que eres pava.- dijo Snape parando de caminar.

¡¡Eh! ¡Sin insultar!- Le respondió Lily dejando de caminar también.

Vamos a ver, esto son huevos de ashwinder, ¿sabes cuales son sus aplicaciones?-Severus vio la negativa que hizo Lily con su cabeza y siguió.- Estos huevos se utilizan no solo para pociones para cambiar de sexo a una persona como tu querías hacer, sino para filtros amorosos, pociones afrodisíacas…¿Me vas siguiendo?

¿Y para que quiero un filtro amoroso o una poción afrodisíaca? ¡no me sirve de nada!

Que poca imaginación tienes- Dijo el chico mirando el frasco maliciosamente.- Con un filtro amoroso podrías hacer por ejemplo que Potter se enamorase de Black.- Terminó de decir con una sonrisa. Era el plan perfecto. De hecho, Snape había estado siempre esperando la oportunidad de hacer algo como eso.

Vaya no se me había ocurrido eso… Pero no quiero que James se enamore para siempre de Sirius, no le tengo tanta manía…

Esta bien, entonces puedes hacer un filtro amoroso temporal de un par de horas si es lo que quieres, pero que sepas que le quitas la gracia al asunto.

Oye, ¿y me lo podrías tener hecho para mañana?

Solo si yo también tengo mis deberes hechos para mañana.

Deacuerdo. Dime que es lo que tienes que hacer.

Toma.- dijo entregándole un trozo de pergamino con anotaciones en tinta negra.

Vale, entonces hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana.- le contestó Snape tomando el un camino opuesto a el de la chica. El trato que habían hecho le beneficiaba muchísimo. Se fue alegremente de camino a su sala común.

Y se disponía a marcharse cuando la chica le dijo:

¡Snape!- éste se volvió- Gracias…y… - Pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Severus se quedó allí pardo, quizás un poco desconcertado. LA chica parecia haber estado esperando una reaccion por su parte¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho? ¿Decirle "de nada"? Estaba muy poco acostumbrado a que le diesen las gracias por algo. ¡Diablos! Se supone que no tenía porque haberlo dicho, después de todo no le estaba haciendo un favor, pues habían hecho un trato, y las dos partes salían ganando. No era necesario dar las gracias por eso. Le había molestado mucho aquello. Si, le molestaba que fuese tan malditamente educada. Quizás fuese porque era una Gryffindor, o quizás por ser una sangre sucia. Quizás porque ni siquiera debería haber hecho el trato con ella, o quizás simplemente por ninguna de esas razones. No se encontraba en condiciones de pensar en aquello, tenía mucho sueño, y una poción que hacer en su sala común y que tenía que estar para mañana. Bajo las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras y se perdió por oscuros pasillos.

A la mañana siguiente Lily bajaba al gran comedor cargando los libros de las asignaturas que daría es mañana. Al contrario que a la mayoría le gustaba llevarse los libros para no tener que subir de nuevo a la sala común para cogerlos y así llegar más temprano a las clases. Esto no era una simple manía, tenía su lógica, pues si llegaba antes a la clase tenía un pequeño espacio de tiempo para dar el toque final a los deberes que hizo la tarde anterior o para repasar la última lección que dieron.

Ya había casi llegado a la puerta del gran comedor cuando alguien al pasar le dio el con el hombro he hizo que se le cayeran todos los libros al suelo.

Ten más cuidado Evans.- Le dijo Severus Snape, el culpable de que todos sus libros estuvieran desparramados por el suelo.

A su lado y riéndose de ella iban sus amiguitos de Slytherin. Lily se agachó a recoger sus libros mientras que aquellos imbéciles se dirigían al gran comedor, Pero al agacharse notó un bulto en el bolsillo de su túnica. Metió la mano y encontró una pequeña botellita con un liquido rosa (¿de que otro color si no?) y una nota. Lily se dio cuenta entonces de que lo del golpe con el hombro había sido para poder meterle en el bolsillo el pequeño frasco. _En ese caso yo voy a hacer lo mismo_ pensó, y a paso ligero corrió hasta el grupito de Snape y utilizando el mismo golpe de hombro como excusa consiguió meter en su bolsillo el pergamino de sus deberes de transformaciones.

Cuando lily llegó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor saco la botellita con el líquido rosa y se sonrió a si misma. "Este no sabe lo que le espera" pensó mientras veía entrar a James y sus tres amigos entrar…

¡¡¡¡¡¡Tachaaaaan! ¿Que os pareció este capitulo? Supongo que no podéis quejaros del largo U un poco más y escribo el quijote. Bueno, tengo que decir que pensé en dejar la historia, pero los últimos reviews que he recibido me han dado fuerzas para seguir. ¡Así que procedo a contestarlos:

Lina Saotome: U jeje, creo que a mi tampoco me importa que Harry no nazca, pero no se que es lo que voy a hacer todavía, así que dame tiempo pa pensarlo ¿Te ha parecido bien de largo este capi?

Thuringwethil: Ya se que lo de que Remus engañe a James no suena muy convincente, pero… quizás en el próximo capitulo os ponga porque Remus le hace esos favores a Lily… Ya veo que te gusta más que la historia la cuente sevvie, pero no te preocupes porque pienso ir alternando. Pues ya sabes lo que le va ha pasar a James.

Tomoyo: Jeje, si Lily fuera una chica con iniciativas mas agresivas supongo que hubiera hecho lo mismo q tu.

Lady Susyte: Mmm… creo que ya comprendo lo que quieres decir con lo de los verbos, no te preocupes, a partir de ahora intentaré arreglarlo. Y sobre los emoticones… lo siento esque soy mu vaga jeje pero también intentaré ponerlos lo menos posible y esforzarme por expresarlo con palabras, aunque no te enfades si ves alguno suelto por ahí, porque hay veces que de verdad creo que necesito ponerlos. Gracias por hacer criticas constructivas, pues ante todo deseo mejorar como escritora.

Wilbur: Pos na, me alegro que te haya gustado, y que sepas que a mi me gustan mucho tus fics, y que además tengo agregado a mis favoritos el de Quien da más? Espero que hayas disfrutao con este.

NoNa: No te preocupes, porque James no es el malo, es solo que Lily está mu cabreá con él, y aunque sea un Snape/Lily James no tiene porque parecer un demonio, (aunque así lo aprecie Severus). Weno no te quejarás de lo corto del capitulo ¿eh?.

Profion: Pos mushas Gracias a ti por leer mi historia y espero que te haya gustado este capi.

Hermione Granger: Gracias por leer y aquí tienes el tercero, y siento muchiiiisimo la tardanza.

firkraag : No se como voy a terminar el fic, de momento solo se que voy a intentar daros a todos el mejor fic de Snape/Lily que pueda escribir jamás, y espero que os guste y que aunque no me pongáis reviews lo leáis. Jeje aunque si me ponéis review mejor, eso me hace más feliz.

Yo: Pos aquí lo tienes. Siento mucho la demora.

Ginny o Sara: ¬¬U cuando te pedí que me pusieses algo en un review no creí que te lo tomarías tan a pecho. Weno de toas maneras grasias por poner algo

LA GRAN BRUJA: Pues de momento pienso seguir este y haber que pasa o. Porcierto, que este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, peaso de cabra loka -.

Dark Smile : Pues como ya he dicho antes no se que haré en el futuro, pero si que me gustaría escribir un L/J, pero lo dejo pa mas tarde, cuando termine este o ya me haya hartao de escribirlo :d.

Rosa: Pues si, y aquí lo tienes, y tengo que darte las grasias porque has sido una de las personas que me has animao a seguir con esto.

Sirius Black: ¡¡HOLAAA ALBERTO!grasias por dejarme review y me alegro de que ya sepas ponerlos. Haber si pronto puedo leer alguna historia tuya por aquí.

vero Jiménez: weno el castigo y los efectos de la pocion se cumpliran en el siguiente, pero no te preocupes porque no pienso tardar mucho en ponerlo. Me alegro de que te gustara.

Weno gente, espero me dejen reviews y no se olviden de votar sobre lo de Remus/Sirius (¡Es importante!)

En el siguiente capitulo: Veremos los efectos de la poción sobre James, como cumplirán Lily y Snape su detención, que es lo que pasa con la capa de invisibilidad y muchas cosas más.

¿Creen que McGonagall se dará cuenta de que los deberes de Snape no los ha hecho él? Todo esto en el siguiente capi. Sayonaraaaa!


	4. Dulce venganza

Antes de empezar me gustaría pedir disculpas por lo desagradecida que soy al no continuar la historia en tan largo tiempo a pesar de los numerosos reviews recibidos. ¡Mil perdones!

Finalmente no habrá Slash. Lo siento por aquellos/as a quienes les gusta. Quizás haga otro fic aparte sobre Remus y Sirius;)

**Capítulo 4: Dulce venganza**

Lily tenía el frasco del filtro amoroso temporal en una mano, y la nota que Snape había dejado en su bolsillo en la otra. Se encontraba ansiosa por darle a James Potter su merecido, pero presentía que sería capaz de echarse atrás. No, no podía hacer eso, si lo hacia tendría que estar haciéndole los deberes a Snape durante tres semanas sin recompensa alguna. Decididamente no iba a hacer tal cosa.

Finalmente abrió la nota. Ésta decía así:

"Con la mitad del frasco tienes para 4 horas de efecto. Mézclalo con zumo de calabaza y el filtro se volverá insípido e incoloro. Asegúrate de que no estas delante de Potter cuando se lo des, a la primera persona a la que vea va a ser de la que se enamore."

Menos mal, unas instrucciones. Había pensado en echarle el frasco entero. Y hablando del rey de roma, por ahí venia. Esta era su oportunidad, los chicos siempre se sentaban en el mismo sitio de la mesa, pondría el filtro en el zumo de James y listo.

Lily cogió el frasco con nerviosismo. ¿Y si la miraba a ella que? Bueno, realmente, el ya estaba enamorado de ella, se supone que no podía empeorar la cosa. ¿O si? Abrió el pequeño recipiente y vertió el contenido en la jarra de James mientras rezaba por que todo saliera como dios manda.

Los Chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios de siempre (Sirius y Remus y en frente James y Peter) y comenzaron a comer. La pelirroja los observaba atentamente. Por fin, James cogió su jarra para beberse el zumo, se encontraba frente por frente a Sirius, como estaba todo planeado. En ese instante Peter se metió por medio de los dos preguntándole no se que cosa.

Afortunadamente para él y para Lily, James no sorbió la bebida para poder contestar a la pregunta de su amigo.

Después de este momento de alarma el chico tomó por fin el zumo. Mostrando inmediatamente los síntomas.

–Perfecto.- Dijo Lily Evans entre dientes, satisfecha de su obra.

En la mesa de Slytherin unos ojos negros observaban el panorama con diversión. James estaba apunto de beber el zumo. Quizás la cosa había perdido un poco de gracia, pues no era el él que había suministrado el filtro, pero se sentía muy satisfecho de haber ayudado a esa Gryffindor. Hasta fue divertido. Que diablos, no solo se sentía satisfecho por el trato, estaba orgulloso.

–Lucius, échale un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor. – Le susurró Severus al chico rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

Lucius hizo lo que le dijo. Si se trataba de algo de lo que pudiera reírse haría caso a Severus con mucho gusto.

En la mesa de Gryfindor James se había levantado de su asiento para ir al lado de su amigo Sirius. Acto seguido se abrazo a él gritando alto y claro:

–¡Sirius, te quiero!

El comedor entero se paró en seco durante unos segundos. Las chicas de todas las mesas, les gustara o no James giraron la cabeza, curioseando.

Sirius, extrañado por el raro comportamiento de su amigo hizo una mueca de nerviosismo.

–Uhhh, Jammy…- Así le llamaba cariñosamente.- Yo también te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo, – Le dijo en voz baja.- pero suéltame, que nos está mirando todo el mundo.

–Pero…- quiso replicarle este mientras lo soltaba.

Sirius totalmente rojo se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor. James fue tras él.

–¡Espera Sirius, tengo que hablar contigo!- dijo mientras corría fuera.

Lucius observó la escena hasta el final, echándose a reír.

–¡Jajajajaja! Quien habría dicho que Potter estaba coladito por su amigo del alma.

Lucius miró a Severus después de unos momentos. El chico parecía no solo divertido había una expresión en su cara… cómo si hubiese estado implicado en la escena.

–Severus, me da en la nariz que tú has tenido algo que ver con esto…

Severus lo miró pensativo. Bueno, la broma no era suya del todo… ¿Pero que más da? Aunque dijese que si, nadie se enteraría de que no había sido él.

Severus se reclinó en su asiento en una postura de superioridad.

–Pues si, he sido yo quien ha hecho el filtro para que ese tonto se enamore de su mejor amigo. – Le informó tranquilamente.

Bueno, de ésta manera, no había mentido, simplemente no había dicho toda la verdad.

– Es la mejor broma que has hecho hasta ahora. Te felicito.- Le dijo el chico rubio.

– Gracias.- Fue su simple respuesta.

– ¿Era por esto por lo que estabas de tan mal humor ayer? Ahora tiene sentido…

Severus lo cortó rápidamente.

–Nada de eso, Todo lo que dije ayer iba en serio y que sepas que no me arrepiento de habértelo dicho.

Y sin decir más se levantó de su sitio y se fue por la puerta, con la cabeza bien alta.

Remus Lupin había observado como sus dos amigos se habían marchado del comedor. Él se había limitado a quedarse con la boca abierta, al igual que Peter. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Esto no podía haberlo hecho Lily, pues su plan consistía en otra cosa MUY distinta. Echó una ojeada a Lily, la cual hablaba ahora con su amiga Sarah con una cara no muy alegre. No, ni hablar. Esto debía de ser obra de otra persona... Remus miró a Peter.

–¿Has visto eso?- Le preguntó Peter a su amigo.

–Sabes lo que esto significa ¿no?- Le dijo el otro.

Peter asintió con decisión y le contestó:

–Si… ¡Nos han estado escondiendo su relación! Serán… - Remus lo miró con una mezcla de enfado e incredulidad, nunca hubiera pensado que Peter fuera tan ¿corto de luces?

–No, no, no. Vamos a ver, Peter esto no es normal. James no quiere a Sirius ¿Vale? Alguien debe de haberle echado un hechizo o algo.

Peter comprendió entonces, y lanzó una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, allí se reía con mucho entusiasmo Lucius Malfoy. A su lado Severus Snape, Con una sonrisa orgullosa. Bastante sospechoso. Tendrían que investigar…

Lily se sentía orgullosa de si misma. Por fin había podido hacerle una buena jugarreta James...para cuando se diera cuenta de lo que le había pasado las chicas de todo Hogwarts creerían que era gay.

No es que Lily odiase a James profundadamente... eso se lo dejaba a Snape. Pero la verdad es que el chico no paraba de molestarla desde su primer año, y haberle robado su primer beso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

En cuanto a Sirius... Lily sabía que Sirius animó a James con lo del beso ¿Quien si no podría haberle hecho una sugerencia tan estúpida? Así, de paso le daba una lección a él también.

Pero su felicidad duró tan poco como el tiempo que tardaron en aparecer los primeros efectos colaterales.

Su amiga Sarah estaba sentada al lado suya, con una tostada mordida en la mano, la boca abierta y la mirada hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

–¿A que juegan? Por que eso una broma ¿Verdad? Dime que era una broma Lily- Dijo Sarah hablando muy rápido. Sarah siempre había envidiado a Lily por tener a James todo el rato detrás de ella. Le gustaba mucho James, desde primer curso. Y Lily llevaba desde primer curso diciéndole que se lo cedía gustosamente.

–Cálmate Sarah...- Lily no había pensado en la desilusión que se llevaría su mejor amiga cuando viese la escena, solo había tenido tiempo de pensar en la reputación de James.- Yo tampoco tengo idea de por que ha dicho James eso.- Mintió con nerviosismo.

–¿Pero y si es gay? madre mía, he estado enamorada de un gay todo este tiempo... estoy tonta ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Así se explica que dure tan poco con sus novias... como en realidad quien le gusta es Sirius... y pensar que le compré por su cumpleaños esos guantes de quidditch tan caros...

–¡Sarah! James no es gay. Solo es que… quiere mucho a Sirius ¿de acuerdo?

Lily intentaba rectificar para no romper el corazón de su amiga. Había sido muy irresponsable por su parte no pensar en las consecuencias que traería todo el plan. Ahora se sentía mal, le reconcomía el arrepentimiento. Para no acabar ahí, se le acercó Remus.

–Lily ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La chica se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a su amigo.

–Esto no será cosa tuya ¿verdad?

Lily tragó saliva. Remus estaba muy serio. ¿Por qué había pensado en un primer momento que sería él precisamente el que más se habría reído de la broma ¿Tan cruel había sido lo del filtro amoroso?

–Remus, ayer nos pilló el profesor Williams en su despacho. No pudimos coger los ingredientes y...- Lily enrojeció por segundos. Contarle como había pasado todo era embarazoso. ¿sería capaz de terminar?

–OH... vaya, lo siento. – Remus la miró. Para una vez que intentaba ser mala y las cosas no le salieron bien... de repente su mente se hizo una pregunta. ¿si les habían pillado... que había pasado con la capa de James?- Lily... ¿Donde esta la capa?

Una gota de sudor se formo en la frente de la pelirroja. Estaba metiéndose en un buen lío...

–La capa... m-me la quitó.- tartamudeó

La chica observó la reacción de su amigo. Había cerrado los ojos y tenía una clara expresión de agobio. Una palabra se formó en sus labios.

–Mierda...

Lily empezaba a sentirse MUY mal.

–Lo siento Remus, yo... prometo que se la pediré, de verdad.

Y con esto decidió que tenía que irse. Cogió su mochila y sin tan siquiera haber empezado a desayunar salió del gran comedor.

Clase de Transformación con la profesora McGonagall. James se encontraba sentado al lado de Remus, a su vez sentado al lado de Sirius. Mientras la profesora explicaba, Sirius le pasaba papeles y notas a Remus, destinadas a James. Prácticamente lo miso que habían estado haciendo durante la anterior hora de Encantamientos.

_"Jammy, eres mi amigo nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeños y puede que te estés confundiendo ¿vale?_

_Somos solo AMIGOS"_

James leyó la nota y enseguida cogió su pluma para responderle.

_"Sirius ya te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti"_

Sirius cogió la nota de la mesa de Remus y al leerla dio un suspiro. ¿Que demonios le habían hecho a su mejor amigo¿Le habrían abducido extraterrestres?

–Señor Black. Haga el favor de darme la nota.-dijo McGonagall interrumpiendo su explicación.

Sirius levantó la cabeza con sorpresa.

–Pero profesora... - intento excusarse

–Black.- Repitió con tono autoritario.- Déme la nota.

Sirus resopló.Ahora la profesora leería la nota en público o haría uno de esos comentarios del tipo "dejen sus asuntos amorosos para después de las clases". Pero ese momento no llegó. Es mas, la profesora ni tan siquiera leyó la nota. La puso sobre su mesa y continuó con su explicación. Un poco de alivio llegó para Sirius.

A la derecha de Sirius, Remus observaba a James con mirada severa. Desde más adelante Lily los veía vuelta en su asiento mientras se maldecía a si misma.

Las siguientes clases fueron más de lo mismo, con notas y mensajes que se movían de lado a lado. Remus se había sentado entre James y Sirius por petición de este último, mientras intentaba estar atento a lo que el profesor Binns les estaba explicando. De veras que lo intentaba.

"_Pero con los estúpidos mensajitos no me estoy enterando de nada, maldita sea" _Fueron los pensamientos exactos de Lupin.

Los trozos de pergamino iban y venían y Remus seguía intentando prestar atención. A cada momento que pasaba, se sentía más y más irritado.

"¿No pueden esperarse para hablarlo esta tarde?"

James tocó el hombro de Remus, señalándole una nota para que la entregase a su destinatario. Y entonces sucedió. Remus rara vez solía dejar que la ira se apoderase de él, pero si alguna vez tenia la necesidad de expulsarla, lo hacia.

– ¡Se acabó! - A l oír este grito, hasta el profesor Binns se quedo mudo.- ¡Estoy HARTO de vosotros dos ¿Me oís?¡VAIS A DEJAR DE PASAROS MENSAJES Y VAIS A ATENDER DE UNA MALDITA VEZ A LO QUE SEA QUE EL PROFESOR BINNS ESTE EXPLICANDO?

No se movió ni un músculo en el aula.

El profesor Binns no estaba acostumbrado a las interrupciones, y mucho menos a que un alumno riñese por él a sus compañeros. Se sentía muy desconcertado, y ciertamente, no sabía si replicarle al chico o callar él también. Optó finalmente por lo segundo.

Al recibir como respuesta un silencio tan profundo por parte de sus amigos y del resto de la clase, Remus se sentó de nuevo y dio un suspiro. Satisfecho por el efecto de su repentino ataque de rabia miró al profesor Binns como dándole permiso para continuar.

–Bien... como iba diciendo...

Por suerte, o no se sabe si por desgracia para los alumnos, el resto de la clase se desarrolló con normalidad.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, en la que los merodeadores comieron totalmente en silencio por miedo a que el lupino se enfadara de nuevo y volvieron a las clases. Pociones dobles con Slytherin.

El cuarteto entró tranquilamente en la clase. Remus parecía mucho mas calmado entonces. Fue a tomar su asiento junto a Sirius como tenía acostumbrado, pero éste le dijo:

–Espera Moony, James y yo tenemos que seguir hablando hasta que solucionemos esto. ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy con Peter?

El chico accedió de muy mala gana. Estaba empezando a hartarse de James. Se pasó toda la clase mirándolos a los dos, los cuales hacían caso omiso de las burlas que les lanzaban los Slytherins. Esto no podía seguir así. Llevaban todo el día igual. James detrás de Sirus y este intentándolo convencerle de su profunda pero solo amistosa relación.

O James volvía a la normalidad dentro de poco o Remus iba a perder los papeles.

Lily se había llevado toda la jornada intentando convencer a su amiga Sarah de que James era heterosexual, fallando míseramente en el intento. Sara, al igual que la mayoría de las chicas del colegio creía que realmente James había "salido del armario"y que tenía una relación con su hasta ahora, mejor amigo.

A estas alturas, el rumor se había extendido por todas partes y era la comidilla del colegio entero. En los lavabos, fuera del castillo, en los pasillos...

Algunos chicos parecían hasta contentos y pensaban que ahora que ni Black ni Potter iban detrás de las chicas, tendrían más posibilidades de ligar.

Las chicas en cambio hacían comentarios del tipo: "es una pena que sean gays" o "pues no lo parecían"

Y por supuesto las que habían salido con ellos estaban muy indignadas y se sentían engañadas.

La pobre Lily solo rezaba para que el efecto de la poción desapareciese de una vez y que James Potter (Esto le estaba resultando bastante difícil de creer incluso a ella) volviese a la normalidad, con lo que todo ello acarreaba.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero ella no era una persona vengativa. Tenia siempre una voz en su cabeza que le reprochaba sus actos más sórdidos, y esta vez, esa voz le estaba gritando furiosa, recordándole todo el tiempo lo que había conseguido con su venganza.

Remus parecía estar de los nervios, su amiga Sarah tenía el corazón roto, los Gryfindor se empezaron a dar cuenta de que faltaban 20 puntos en el marcador de su casa, tenía una detención que cumplir esta tarde y habían confiscado la capa de James. Desde luego, las cosas no podían estar peor, pensó Lily.

Pero parece que cuando se piensa esto, las cosas acaban por empeorar más aún. Estando en la sala común, Lily vio lo siguiente.

Remus Lupin cogía su libro de Pociones y fue hasta donde se encontraban de pie hablando todavía Sirius y James.

–Sirius, coge tu libro de pociones- Empezó el lupino con voz suplicante, recordándole a su amigo que necesitaba su ayuda en ésta materia, la mas difícil para él.- y vamos a la biblioteca que tenemos que hacer los deberes.

James miró a Remus y después a Sirius.

–Lunático, estoy hablando con Sirius, necesitamos aclarar unas cosas, ve a la biblioteca y espérale allí, por favor. Te prometo que no nos llevará mucho. ¿Damos una vuelta mientras hablamos Sirius?- Dijo James sintiendo la mirada de la mayoría de las chicas presentes en la sala común.

–Si... mejor que si...

Y sin más los dos salieron de la sala por el retrato. Lily se fijó en Remus, el cual estaba de espaldas. Apretaba lo puños con fuerza, y de improvisto, lazó con furia su libro de pociones contra la pared.

_¿Ves lo que has conseguido con la estúpida poción? Si no le hubieses hecho caso a ese Snape..._

La vocecita de su cabeza le reprimía de nuevo y Lily llego a una conclusión: Todo era por culpa de Snape.

Había conseguido mal influenciarla incitándola a vengarse. Es más, la había incitado incluso después de que les hubiesen pillado. Decididamente ese chico no era una buena compañía.

En un intento por enmendarlo todo Lily se acercó a Remus y le puso ambas manos en su hombro.

– ¿...Remus ¿Estás bien?- Lily observó que aún apretaba los puños.

– ¡Esto HARTO de James!¡Maldita sea, nunca me había fijado en lo egoísta que es!- Remus se volvió hacia Lily gesticulando.- ¡No he podido estar NI UN SOLO MOMENTO a solas con Sirius! Le ha estado acaparando TODO el santo día y no piensa dejarle en paz.- Remus se dio cuenta de que sus últimas palabras habían provocado la atención de varias personas y Lily le miraba con algo de sorpresa. ¿tan inusual era que Remus estuviera furioso?

–Mmmm... Oye Remus ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta nosotros también? Para que te tranquilices un poco.

Remus Asintió y los dos salieron por el mismo camino que James y Sirius.

Cuando estuvieron fuera y lo suficientemente lejos de la sala común, Lily lo miró. No tenía muy claro que había estado intentando decir antes, y quería asegurarse de no haber entendido mal el mensaje.

–Lo que has dicho antes... bueno, no quiero mal interpretarte, pero... ha sonado un poco raro.-La pelirroja trataba de explicarse con la mayor claridad posible.- En fin, parece como si el que te roben por un día a Sirius te...importara demasiado...

– ¡Lo siento, pero es que James no ha parado de acosar a Sirius! Ya se que puede sonar mal, es muy egoísta, pero normalmente me presta atención A MI. Es CONMIGO con quien hace los deberes, con quien se sienta en las clases para que le ayude a coger apuntes y también con el que estudia pociones.- Remus vio a Lily confusa. Quizás no era esa la respuesta que la chica había esperado...

–...Remus... ¿...Estás celoso?

–Pfff -resopló el hombre lobo.- si lo quieres decir así, de acuerdo. Si.

–Creo que no me has entendido...- Lily frunció el ceño.-Esta bien, formularé la pregunta de otra manera... ¿A ti te gusta Sirius?

Remus pareció que no prestaba atención a la pregunta, pues pensaba que sabría cual iba a ser, así que dijo la respuesta que tenia preparada.

–Ss-¡No!- Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- OH dios mío... no me digas que ahora las chicas de todo Gryffindor piensan que también yo soy gay.

–Mmm…hombre, no ha tenido por que parecer eso...- Lily miró a Remus a los ojos y se vio obligada bajo su mirada suplicante a decir la verdad.- Pero si, creo que ahora la mayoría de las chicas no solo piensan que James y Sirius son amantes, sino que también creen que os turnáis a Sirius o hacéis tríos...-Al terminar de decir esto Remus se estaba pegando contra una pared.

– ¿Por qué?¿por qué? ¿por qué?

Lily corrió para evitar que su amigo se descalabrara la cabeza.

– ¡Remus...!- Lily lo sujetó para que parara de golpearse.- ¡Basta, por favor¡No es para tanto! Mira, Si alguna chica comenta algo, yo misma me encargaré de desmentirlo ¿vale?

– ¿Pero como pueden ser tan jodidamente retorcidas?- Remus se preguntaba si su reputación podía caer aún más bajo.- ¿Como pueden sacar conclusiones tan estúpidas?

Lily echó un vistazo general a Su amigo. Estatura mediana y complexión delgada, Pelo castaño pálido, labios finos y unos ojos tristes. Mirarlo daba ganas de abrazarle y estrujarle cual oso de peluche.

A pesar de que varias chicas se le habían declarado, el siempre tubo que rechazar educadamente sus ofertas. Les decía que no estaba enamorado de ellas. Aunque algunas se lo tomaban a mal, el resto se enamoraba más aún por su sinceridad.

Si Remus ha estado enamorado alguna vez era un misterio no solo para Lily sino también para los merodeadores. Y lo único que sabían sobre sus sentimientos era que, como él decía "Estaba esperando a que alguien especial apareciese en su vida"

Quizás las chicas de Gryffindor si que tenían motivos para pensar que Remus era de la otra acera.

–Bueno, tampoco pueden pensar que no te gusten los tíos...

– ¿Que?

–Pues eso, que no sales con tíos, pero tampoco sales con chicas...

_"Touché"_ Remus no articuló palabra. Tenía que admitir era algo extraño el que nunca hubiera tenido una novia ¿pero que le iba a hacer si no le gustaba ninguna de las que se le habían declarado?

–¿Estas diciendo que como no he salido con ninguna chica aún y me he enfadado con James porque quería estar con Sirius, soy de la otra acera y me gusta Sirius?

–Yo no he dicho eso. Lo acabas de decir tú.

_"Doble touché"_ Remus volvió a cerrar el pico. Lily le estaba empezando a dar miedo.

–Remus... ¿Tu estas seguro de que te gustan las chicas?

– ¡Pues claro!

–De acuerdo, dime una cosa. ¿Que chica te gusta?

Remus resopló por segunda vez. No sabía por que tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Tampoco a Lily.

–Margaret Langdon de Ravenclaw. Es guapa.

–Me da igual si es guapa o no ¿Te atrae?.

–Lily esque no estoy enamorado de ninguna.

–Tampoco te he pedido que me digas de quien te has enamorado. Solo quiero que me digas una chica que te atraiga. La quieras o no… Es distinto.

Remus se quedó pensativo. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Lily como implorando que no le hiciera responder.

A lo mejor es gay y todavía no lo sabe... llegó a pensar Lily

–Oye, déjalo. No hace falta que me contestes,- Al decir esto Remus relajó sus músculos y en su cara se podía leer una clara sensación de alivio.- Pero creo que deberías pensarte todo esto...

–¡Lily!

–En serio Remus, yo no te iba a tratar diferente porque fueras gay. Solo quiero que lo sepas. ¿vale?

–Vale Lily.-Respondió el chico en un suspiro. Ella también pensaba que Remus era de la otra acera.

Lily sonrió y acto seguido se miró el reloj. Ya era hora de la cena. La pelirroja se lo comunicó al lupino y juntos se marcharon ya al Gran Comedor. Allí se encontraron sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor a Peter, que estaba comiendo alegremente un trozo de pechuga de pollo.

–Peter ¿No has visto a Sirius y James?- Le preguntó Remus al notar la ausencia de ambos.

–Si, se fueron al dormitorio a hablar... creo.- se rascó la cabeza.- Dijeron que ya bajarían a cenar.

Al...dormitorio... Remus se levantó de improvisto de su asiento y salió corriendo de la sala sin haber probado bocado. De los pocos pensamientos obscenos que había en su mente acababan de pasar por su cabeza casi el 70. Solo esperaba no tener que ver nada desagradable.

Sirius estaba desesperado. Había pasado el día intentando quitarse de encima a James y desde que comenzó no había conseguido ningún progreso. "Esto no sirve. Ya no se que hacer." Había hecho de todo: hablar con él, fingir que no estaba, gritarle e incluso decirle que estaba enamorado de una chica. Ninguna de esas cosas funcionó. Sirius estaba pensando en darle la razón y decirle que también él le quería.

En cierta medida era cierto. James era un hermano para él. Se habían conocido desde muy pequeños y sus padres eran también muy amigos. ¡Hasta habían pasado juntos la varicela! Pero ese amor nada tenía que ver con el de dos enamorados... ¿o si? Él no había estado enamorado nunca todavía, y temía el día que eso ocurriese. Había visto tanto a Peter como a Jammie babear y poner cara de pánfilos cuando miraban a las chicas que le gustaban. Sirius no quería estar así de ridículo, y esperaba que su primer amor tardara muuucho tiempo en aparecer. ¿Pero cuando iba a saber que estaba enamorado si nunca antes lo había estado? Todo esto le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. James acababa de "echar a Peter".

Sirius lo miró. Francamente, le estaba empezando a dar miedo. Hasta había intentado besarle."¿Es que no se cansa nunca de que le diga que no me gusta?" A decir verdad tampoco cesaba en su intento de pedirle salir a Lily. Ahora Sirius comenzaba a entender a la pelirroja...

Para su sorpresa, James no dijo nada. Ni tan siquiera se movió de delante de la puerta. Solo se quedó mirando al vacío durante unos instantes y seguidamente observó su reloj. Levantó la cabeza y como el que no se entera de nada preguntó:

–¿Que hacemos aquí? Ya es hora de cenar...

Sirius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? No hacía ni un momento quería estar a solas con el para "convencerlo" y ahora le hablaba de su estomago.

–James ¿no querías que habláramos?

– ¿Qué?¿Por qué?

Sirius comprendió entonces que no estaba hablando con el mismo James de hacía unas horas. Su amigo por fin había vuelto a la normalidad. Solo quiso hacer una pequeña comprobación para asegurarse...

–James ¿qué dirás si te contase que me gusta Lily?

–¿QUE TU QUÉ?- exclamó el chico de pelo alborotado abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

Acto seguido Sirius sonrió. ¡La pesadilla había terminado!

– ¡Por fin James! ¡Dame un abrazo!- Al joven muchacho casi se le saltaban las lagrimas.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Remus que acababa de subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto. Miró la puerta con indecisión. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Abrir la puerta... o pegar el oído? Entonces lo oyó:

–¡Si, James!

–¡Sirius...¡Me haces daño!

Remus no soportó más y abrió la puerta enseguida... para encontrase a Sirius agarrando a su amigo James de la cabeza y despeinándolo efusivamente. El lupino los miró un momento. James parecía muy fastidiado y Sirius sin embargo daba saltos de alegría. En un instante se acercó dando saltitos hasta Remus y después le abrazó fuertemente gritando:

–¡Ha vuelto, Remus. ¡James vuelve a ser el mismo!

El chico del pelo castaño se dejó abrazar. Si Sirius tenía razón, serían unas grandes noticias. Antes de dar crédito a las palabras de Sirius, el lupino hizo una comprobación.

–Vaya… pues menos mal que te encuentro, James. Lily dijo que necesita verte en el cuarto de baño de los prefe…- A Lupin no le hizo falta terminar lo que iba a decir, pues a mitad de la oración James había comenzado a andar hasta la puerta.

–¡James! Que lunático está de broma…- Le advirtió su otro amigo.

James dio la vuelta para observar a ambos. Ellos dos cruzaron unas miradas y estallaron en risas. ¿Qué ocurría hoy que James no se enteraba de nada? El chico moreno arrugo el gesto y resoplo.

–No se que os hace tanta gracia, pero yo me voy a comer. Hasta luego.

James caminaba por la sala común de Gryffindor cuando se encontró con…

–¡Sabrina!.- Dijo James alegremente.

Sabrina era la chica con la que había comenzado a salir ayer por la tarde. Después de haber sido rechazado por Lily Evans. De pelo castaño claro, liso, por encima de los hombros. Su cara era angelical. Estaba en segundo curso. James se alegraba de que estuviera allí, pues tenía la impresión de que no la había visto en todo el día. Por desgracia parecía que ella no estaba tan contenta. Cruzó la sala común como una exhalación en dirección a él y con gran enfado y lágrimas en los ojos le abofeteó en la mejilla.

James no sabía que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Veía estrellas por toda la sala y su mejilla le ardía. Sabrina se acercó aun más y le grito:

–¡Podrías haberme dicho que eras gay y me habrías ahorrado la humillación!- Con esto, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse. James no podía estar más horrorizado. ¿él, ¿gay?

– ¡Sabrina espera!- Dijo James corriendo hasta ella.- No soy gay. ¿De donde has sacado eso?- pareció enfadarla todavía más.

–¿De que hablas? Le gritaste a Sirius que le querías en medio de todo el gran comedor. ¡La gente dice que os fuisteis al cuarto de baño a besaros!

–¿Qué?¡Oye te juro que eso no es cierto!- Dijo James.

–¡James, todo el colegio lo sabe!¡No intentes mentirme más!- Para cuando James intentó balbucear una respuesta Sabrina ya se había dio.

Todo esto era muy extraño. Pero tenía una ligera idea sobre quien podía tener la culpa…

James comía en silencio su cena. Había estado hablando con Sirius y Remus. Ambos habían coincidido con él. Alguien le había echado algo al desayuno. Solo había una persona que hubiera podido imaginar un plan tan retorcido. Snape.

El susodicho se encontraba comiendo en su mesa, ajeno a la paliza que James Potter estaba planeando darle en cuanto saliese por la puerta del comedor.

Los merodeadores se levantaron de la mesa cuando vieron que Snape se marchaba del comedor. Le siguieron por el pasillo hasta que llegó a un corredor en las mazmorras, camino de la clase de pociones, lo suficientemente solitario.

–¡Snape!- Gritó James.

Severus se dio la vuelta y vio como Potter y su pandilla se aproximaban a él con rapidez. Quiso ponerse en guardia pero no tubo suficiente tiempo ni tan siquiera para sacar su varita. James potter ya le estaba agarrando por la solapa de su uniforme y estampándole con toda la malicia posible contra un muro. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? James consiguió sacarle a Snape todo el aire, y después de esto, lo empujó al suelo.

Snape cayó al suelo.

–Tu, sucia sabandija.- Le susurró James acercándose a él.

–¿Qué diantres quieres ahora Potter?- Severus también estaba irritado. Potter nunca venía solo. Siempre se traía a sus tres guarda espaldas.

James le cogió de nuevo por las solapas y lo levanto del suelo. La varita de Sanpe cayó al suelo. _Mierda._

–¿Qué fue lo que me echaste en el desayuno¿Un filtro amoroso quizás?- Snape sonrió con esto. Había sido muy rápido en adivinar que él había tenido algo que ver con ese trabajo magistral que había hecho caer su reputación bajo mínimos históricos

–Bingo, Potter. Tienes mas cerebro de el que yo pensaba…- Al decir esto James se preparó para pegarle un buen puñetazo. Sus escoltas observaban, atentos al más mínimo contratiempo.

–¡Alto!- Dijo una voz femenina.

Severus que ya estaba cubriéndose las manos con los ojos para evitar el golpe miró a Lily, la cual estaba detrás de los merodeadores. Todos giraron un poco para verla.

–Suéltale James Potter. Fui yo la quien puso el filtro en tu zumo.- Dijo ella con tono severo.

–Lily, se que Snape te puede dar pena, pero no intentes salvarle, se merece lo que le pase…- Intentó explicarle Remus.

–No Remus.- Lily negó con la cabeza.- Lo hice yo. Porque te odio James Potter¡No te enteras de que no te aguanto!

El agarre de James sobre Snape comenzó a disminuir. Potter miraba ahora a Lily con los ojos brillantes, a punto de soltar lágrimas. Snape sequedó alli parado observando la escena..

–Quiero que me dejes en paz de una vez.- Continuó Lily

–Lily…-intentó intervenir Sirius.

–Cállate Sirius, a ti también te odio por ayudarlo.- En este punto a Lily también se le iban a saltar las lágrimas.- Así que si teneis que enfadaros con alguien hacedlo con migo.

Lily observó al cabizbajo James. Después de unos segundos de silencio Lily decidió seguir su camino hasta el despacho del profesor de pociones, para cumplir con su detención.

El pasillo quedó en un silencio realmente incomodo. James soltó del todo a Snape. Estaba llorando. Severus se sorprendió por ello. Era la primera vez que veía a James Potter llorar en tres años de pelas y aférrima rivalidad. ¿Tanto le gustaba esa chica? Su amigo Sirius puso una mano en su hombro mostrándole su apoyo. Severus fue a recoger su varita del suelo. Remus todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado. Severus se propuso irse. Llegaría tarde a la detención.

–Snape ¿es cierto que todo esto lo hizo Lily?- Preguntó Remus

–Yo solo le hice la poción a cambio de tres semanas enteras de deberes de transformación. Ella hizo el resto.- Respondió Snape, con el rostro muy serio. Aquello era una media verdad, pero quiso ver la reacción de los merodeadores.

James Potter siguió llorando. Sirius le pasó la mano por el hombro y Peter y Remus intentaron reconfortarlo también.

¿Por qué estaba Potter tan destrozado?¡Solo era una chica! Se decía Severus. Mientras abandonaba el pasillo. ¿Y que le estaba pasando a él…¿Por qué no era capaz de alegrarse?

_A ti también te rechazaron, por eso no te alegras. Sabes lo que duele. _

Su mente le recordó aquella única vez que había tenido valor de acercarse a una chica. Ocurrió cuando el apenas tenía 7 años. Siempre juba solo en el jardín de su casa. Hasta que un día, llegaron vecinos nuevos. Severus intentó hacerse amigo de la pequeña de su edad. ¡Así no tendría que jugar solo! La chica y él entablaron amistad. Pero aquello solo duró una triste semana. El tiempo que necesitó la madre de la niña en enterarse gracias al resto de vecindario de lo raro que era el amiguito de su hija. Después de eso ella no le volvió a dirigir la palabra….

Mientras, Lily hablaba con el profesor de Pociones.

–Te devolveré la capa, Lily. Eres una de mis mejores alumnas… pero espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

Lily no podía hace otra cosa que mirar al suelo mientras cogía la capa y la guardaba en su mochila. Estaba avergonzada.

Severus entró en la clase. Se encontraban ya allí Evans y el profesor Williams. Estaban hablando sobre algo, pero pararon de inmediato cuando el chico pasó adentro.

–Por fin.- Dijo el profesor Williams observándolo.- Esta bien, ahí tenéis vuestro castigo. – les explicó mientras señalaba el fondo de la clase.

Severus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ESA era la mayor montaña de calderos sucios que había visto en toda su vida.

–Van ustedes a lavar todos esos calderos, uno por uno, hasta que estén relucientes y brillantes.- El profesor Williams se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hasta ellos con las manos a la espalda.- OH, y por supuesto sin magia... _¡Accio varitas!_

La varita de Severus voló de su bolsillo hasta la mano del profesor, tal y como hizo también la de Lily. Williams sonrió a los dos chicos, y como si le divirtiese la situación les dijo:

–Suerte.

Con esto se marchó del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"_Me tiene manía, lo se_" Severus dio un suspiro y miró con desagrado los calderos. Esta iba a ser una laaarga noche.

La pelirroja de su lado lanzó un suspiró también, y más bien hablándose a si misma que a Snape dijo:

–Esto es imposible. No vamos a poder limpiar tantos calderos en una noche. ¡Son demasiados!-Severus la contempló. Estaba muy claro que era la primera vez que la chica cumplía una detención. Con resignación cogió una de las esponjas a disposición de ambos y puso a su lado uno de los cubos con agua.

–Deja de lloriquear como un bebe y empieza a limpiarlos. Quizá podamos encontrar algo en esta clase para acelerar el trabajo...

Lily lo miró disgustada. ¿Por qué le estaba dando órdenes? ¿Quien se creía que era? Para Lily era la primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts que la castigaban, y estaba convencida de que ni siquiera había sido culpa suya. Ese no era, definitivamente, el mejor de los momentos para enfadarla. Las palabras saldrían de su boca sin pensarlo. Justo como iba a pasar ahora:

–Ni siquiera se porque te hice caso en primer lugar... De hecho, esto es todo culpa tuya.- Declaró la pelirroja.

Severus la miró mientras frotaba la esponja en un caldero gigantesco y muy sucio. Su contestación fue directa y mordaz.

–Bueno, en primer lugar, yo no se porque acepté ayudar a una sangre-sucia como tu.

Miró a la chica. Sus ojos brillaban y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que ella trataba de aguantar. Apretaba los labios, contenía las palabras, y cerraba los puños, que le temblaban de la ira. Severus se sonrió. Era el rey a la hora de insultar a la gente, y sabía que unas palabras bien elegidas podían hacer tanto daño como un buen puñetazo. –

– Bueno ¿y ahora qué Evans? ¿Te pondrás a llorar como hiciste ayer?

La había retado. Lo que Snape no pudo prever fue que Lily aceptaría. Ella cogió su cubo correspondiente y en un rápido y decidido movimiento lo volcó entero sobre Snape. Al terminar, dejó caer el cubo al suelo.

–ESO, es por llamarme SANGRE-SUCIA, estúpido.

Severus estaba paralizado de cuclillas en el suelo. Se miró a si mismo por un instante. Pronto empezaría a hacer un frío invernal que ya casi se podía sentir en el sitio mas helado del castillo, las mazmorras. Y el se encontraba allí, empapado de los pies a la cabeza y comenzando a temblar. Obviamente la chica había firmado su epitafio. Severus se fue levantando lentamente, apretando los puños. Cuando la miró le dedicó unas palabras de advertencia en una voz que parecía tartamudear no solo por el frío, sino también por el odio.

No pienso,- Dijo calmadamente.- tener piedad contigo porque seas una chica.

Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre ella. Lily no había esperado que se atreviese a pegar a una chica, pero estaba visto que Snape no era un chico común. En pocos segundos los dos estaban rodando por el suelo mojado, forcejeando. Snape tenía poca fuerza, a pesar de que Lily había oído que podía ser un chico peligroso, así que la pelea estuvo reñida. "Puede que Snape solo sea peligroso con la varita en sus manos." Pensó la chica pelirroja, pero en ese momento Snape consiguió agarrarla por el cuello. Lily utilizó su último recurso: le mordió el brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

El chico moreno la soltó de inmediato con un grito de dolor y se llevó la mano izquierda al brazo herido. Lily aprovechó para apartarse de el y se quedó respirando sentada en el suelo. Viendo la cara de dolor de Snape hizo una mueca de triunfo mientras él la miraba apretando los dientes. Lily se levantó del suelo deprisa. De hecho, demasiado deprisa. Al levantarse sus zapatos resbalaron con el agua y cayó al suelo.

Esta vez fue ella quien lanzó un grito de dolor. Se había hecho daño en el tobillo. Severus la miró y se alegró.

–¡JA! ESO, es por tirarme el cubo de agua.- Dijo triunfante. Se levantó y comenzó a retorcer sus ropas para escurrirlas mientras escuchaba lloriquear a la chica.

Lily agarraba su tobillo y lloraba del dolor. ¿Como podía haber sido tan torpe para resbalar con el agua? Había sentido un suave "crack" al intentar levantarse del suelo, y no solo estaba segura de que se había roto algún hueso del tobillo, sino que al haber caído de culo también sentía molestias en aquella zona. Como le dolía demasiado para tan siquiera intentar levantarse, siguió llorando, sentada en el frío suelo de piedra, empapada y mientras su tobillo se hinchaba con desmesura.

A Severus le pareció familiar la situación. Ayer por la tarde la pelirroja también había llorado delante suya. ¿Por qué no dejaba de sollozar? Le estaba empezando a parecer incomodo su llanto. ¿Se habría hecho daño de verdad? Severus se giro para verla.

–¡OH, venga ya! No irás a decirme que te has torcido el tobillo de verdad¿no?

La chica consiguió balbucear entre lágrimas:

–Severus. Me he hecho daño...- Dijo algo incómoda al admitirlo.- Por favor, avisa al profesor Williams, por favor.- Le rogó tragándose su orgullo.

Severus enarcó una ceja. Allí iba de nuevo. La chica le había vuelto a llamar por su nombre sin consentimiento alguno. Dejó a un lado estos pensamientos y le respondió.

–No puedo.- Al oír esto Lily levanto la cabeza del suelo, observándole con incredulidad. ¿Estaba diciéndole que no iba a ayudar a una chica con un tobillo roto? Severus se explicó.- Si voy a avisarle, pensará que he sido yo quien te ha hecho eso, y no pienso ganarme otra detención porque tú hayas sido tan patosa como para resbalar con el agua.

Lily no apartó su mirada de él. ¿Podía alguien ser tan egoísta?

–¿Es que solo puedes pensar en ti¡Dios, estoy tirada en el suelo con un tobillo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, maldita sea!- Las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

–¡Oye, yo tengo la mitad de mi brazo derecho mordido por ti y no me quejo tanto! Además, fuiste tu la que comenzó la pelea.

La pelirroja solo tenía una palabra para él:

–Imbécil.

Con eso continuó sollozando y masajeando con cuidado su tobillo. Si al cabo de cinco minutos no le dolía tanto intentaría ponerse en pie e ir a por el profesor ella mima.

Snape por su parte no hacía más que mirar a la chica por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Porque tenia que estar siempre llorando? Le ponía de los nervios, y no solamente porque era molesto... ¡lo que mas le sacaba de quicio era que conseguía hacerle sentir culpable! _Maldita sea_. Severus chasqueó la lengua, y molesto, se arrodillo enfrente de Lily, ofreciéndole su espalda.

–Sube.- Le ordenó.

Lily frunció el ceño y le observó. ¿Severus Snape le estaba ofreciendo llevarla en brazos?...Tenía una pregunta mejor aún ¿Estaba siendo amable después de haberla llamado sangre-sucia? Ante la duda y el miedo en la extraña situación, Lily esperó.

–¿Vas a subirte o tengo que llevarte a la enfermería arrastrándote de los pelos?

Eso sonaba bastante más típico por su parte. De todas formas, Lily hizo lo que se le había dicho y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Snape agarró las piernas de la chica y se puso en pie. Salio del despacho con la pelirroja a su espalda. Se sentía un poco raro llevándola. Llevaba puesta la falda del colegio y él podía tocar sus piernas semidesnudas. Estaban heladas. "Las chicas deben ser muy valientes para llevar falda durante el invierno." Pensó Snape. Lo único que esperaba era no encontrase a nadie conocido por el camino... No. Eso era bastante improbable. La mayoría de los alumnos ya estarían durmiendo, y los que no probablemente en su sala común... si, altamente improbable.

Lily también pensaba en Snape. El chico estaba realmente mojado, y ella estaba empezando a tener mucho frío al estar por así decirlo su cuerpo presionado con el de Snape. "Quizás me pasé con el cubo de agua...". La pelirroja no sabía porque, pero el chico conseguía sacar lo peor de ella... y luego arrepentirse.

Iban saliendo de las mazmorras y Severus comenzó a aminorar la marcha por los corredores vacíos. Cada vez que tenían que doblar una esquina, miraba cuidadosamente antes de seguir. Lily se dio cuenta de esto. ¿Que es lo que andaba buscando? Su mente contestó por ella. "No seas estúpida. ¡No quiere que le vean!"

Severus seguía caminando en silencio. Hasta ahora no había tenido problemas llevando a Evans en brazos, lo cual ya era mucho decir para él, ya que como ya habíamos mencionado antes no era muy fuerte en el término físico de la palabra. "Debe de estar muy delgada como para que no me canse al llevarla" En efecto. Lily era bastante delgada, algo en lo que nunca había reparado hasta ese momento.

Severus paró frente a la puerta de la enfermería cuando llegaron. Madame Pomfrey (la bella y nueva enfermera) estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo algo. Severus entró y el sonido de pasos hizo a la enfermera alzar la vista.

–¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó mientras se levantaba.

El chico respondió antes de que Lily pudiese abrir la boca.

–Se ha roto algún hueso del tobillo.

–Déjala sobre aquella cama. Iré a por un remedio y a por vendas.

Severus hizo lo que le había dicho. Y con cuidado dejó que Lily se tumbara sobre la cama. La chica hizo una mueca cuando su pie choco con Snape, pero no se quejó. Él esperó. Mientras Madame Pomfrey venía y no, sus miradas se encontraron más de una vez, pero como de costumbre Severus apartó la vista y le dio la espalda a la chica. ¿Por qué le estaba resultando tan incomodo ese silencio? Y entonces oyó esa palabra salir de sus labios de nuevo.

–Gracias Severus.- Dijo casi en un susurro. Para ella fue solo un gesto de buena educación.

Snape la volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo. Otra vez con Severus. ¿Y a que venia darle las gracias ahora? Había sido lo mas grosero posible con ella. Y aun así... se lo dijo por segunda vez. Severus se giró de nuevo para mirar a ver si Madame Pomfrey venía. No quería admitirlo pero le estaba consiguiendo poner nervioso otra vez... ¿Qué se supone que tenia que contestar a eso? Gracias no era algo que oyese comúnmente... y a pesar de todo, le resultaba... ¿agradable? Para su suerte, la enfermera regresó con las vendas.

–Veamos, enséñame ese tobillo.- Dijo mientras le quitaba el calcetín a Lily. Tenía el tobillo hinchadísimo.- ¡Válgame Dios!

Severus se volvió a mirar. Si, eso tenía que haberle dolido bastante. Sin embargo Severus no solo se fijo en el tobillo. Se fijó en su pierna entera, la que hace poco tiempo él estuvo sujetando.

–¿Y como te hiciste esto?- Dijo lanzando la pregunta al aire, mirando a Severus. ¿Era cosa suya o el chico estaba todo mojado? En cualquier caso, prefirió no preguntar.

–Pues...

–Me caí.- Intervino Lily.- Resbalé con el agua que había en el suelo. Estábamos cumpliendo una detención con el profesor Williams y teníamos que limpiar calderos.

Madame pomfrey asintió.

–Ya veo. Bueno querida.- Dijo en tono maternal.- Tomate esto y mañana por la mañana estrás como nueva.

La guapa enfermera le acercó un vaso y vertió en él una poción que había traído. Lily la bebió. Sabía como uno de aquellos jarabes que su madre le obligaba a tomar cada vez que se resfriaba. Pomfrey le vendó el pie y la arropo. Luego le dijo que podía dormirse y se fue con la botella de la poción y el vaso vacío. Snape la vio volver a su sitio en el escritorio. A veces no le importaba recibir algún que otro golpe de Potter, ya que venir a la enfermería se convertía en algo bastante agradable... Severus echó una ojeada a la pelirroja. Estaba expectante. ¿Seguía esperando un _de nada_ por su parte?

–Bueno yo...- Snape no sabía aún como despedirse.-...Hasta mañana.

Y diciendo esto se marchó de allí. Lily estaba todavía acomodándose en la cama cuando oyó resonar por el pasillo un fuerte estornudo. Abrió los ojos y vio como Snape volvía a la enfermería. Se puso justo enfrente de Madame Pomfrey y le dijo:

–¿No tendrá algo para el resfriado verdad?

La enfermera le hizo una señal para que se metiese en la cama. Si, esta iba a ser una larga noche.

Bueno, después de este capítulo, viene la contestación a las numerosas criticas y comentarios que me habéis escrito. También he de decir que si finalmente seguí el capitulo es gracias a vuestros reviews. Me animan muchísimo.

Muchas gracias a TODOS.

**_gloria:_** Gracias Por tu review y espero que mi dejadez no te haga echo abandonar esta historia. Si estas leyendo esto espero que te haya gustado tanto como los otros. Creía que el capitulo anterior era lo bastante largo, pero por lo que veo quieres mas u aprecio mucho que pienses que mi fic es de calidad. Me gusta saber que hay gente q así lo piensa. Jejeje me gustó tu personal apreciación de como quedaría eso de Remus x Sevvie XD. No se si lo voy a hacer, ya veré pero me ha encantado la idea.

**_Virginia W. de Malfoy:_** Gracias por tu review y por dar tu opinión. Me alegra q te guste la historia. Y la verdad es que tienes razón, he cogido unas cuantas cosas de la personalidad del Severus de Silverfox. Lo hice casi inconscientemente, ya que como fue el primer fic en condiciones que leí de Snape, se me quedó grabada su personalidad como modelo y asumí que así lo hubiera escrito Rowling. u Weno, que hayas disfrutado con el capi.

**_Profion U:_** No se si esta espera habrá merecido la pena como la anterior, pero espero que al menos sigas leyendo esto. Gracias por tu review y por dar tu opinión en cuanto a mi pregunta.

**_Pirra:_** Siento mucho que no haya podido ser lo del slash, pues eras de las que querías que lo pusiese. Aunque la verdad es que me gustaría hacer alguna vez una historia sobre Sirius y Remus… es mas probablemente lo haga. Gracias por el review y por dar tu opinión.

**_Myrem:_** Me alegra q te encante mi fic y que ahora te guste la pareja de Lily y Snape. En cuanto a la opinión que dejaste sobre lo Remus y Sirius… bueno, mas o menos se cumplió, aunque no haya podido ser verdadero flash. Espero que te haya gustado igualmente. Gracias por el review y por participar en la "encuesta".

**_Lina Lupin (linalupinyahoo.es):_** Gracias por el review ante todo. Yo siempre he pensado también que a Severus le tenía que gustar Lily o algo por el estilo para que tuviera un odio tan intenso hacia James. Ya has visto lo que paso con el filtro rosa jejeje. Estuve pensando en las posibilidades de que el plan de Lily fallase, pero al final quise que se vengara de él cómo es debido. Siento haberte defraudado con eso de que no tardara mucho con la historia, lo siento._Gracias también por dar tu opinión._

**_Nikkyta:_** Me llena de alegría q te guste mi fic . L a verdad es que esta pareja es mi prefería en las posibles de Harry Potter. Está llena de posibilidades y además eso de que se enamoren perteneciendo a una casa distinta o siendo Lilia novia de James le da más interés a la cosa. No es que haya pocos fanfics de este tipo en es que la gran mayoría están en inglés TT. Lo cual es una de las razones por la que quise seguir esto. Porque, porque da pereza leer en inglés u otro idioma, aparte de que hay gente que no sabe. Gracias por tu opinión sobre lo del slash.

**_ArwenMagic16:_** Gracias por tu review! A mi me encanta tu historia de el regreso de Lily, y te pido disculpas por no haber puesto mas reviews en ella. Lo siento de veras. Y ahora te doy las gracias. Fuiste tu la que me salvó del aprieto. Me encanto tu idea, y por lo que has podido leer la puse sobre el papel . Aunque me da cosa no haber podido satisfacer a los que querían slash, porque a mi también me encanta esta pareja.  
Espero que aquellos exámenes que tenias te salieran bien (llego un pelín tarde para eso pero wenou) Y te comprendo con lo de las mates… A mi también me matan U. Besos.

**_Anariel Snape:_** Graciass por tu review! Aunque pido disculpas por la tardanza, pues no tiene perdón que como tú dices, habiendo tan pocos fics de esta pareja en español, no actualice esto para que podáis leer. Sorry;;. Gracias también por dejar tu opinión sobre mi pregunta. Siento haber sido mala y no haber actualizado en su tiempo. Disculpas a todos de nuevo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos

**_vero jimenez:_** Aunque no se haya caído nada en la cacerola de la cocina de Hogwarts nadie ha dicho que no lo valla a hacer en próximos capítulos… Muajajajaja(risa diabólica) bueno, ejem lo que quiero decir es que puede q pase algo parecido Gracias por tu review y por responder a mi pregunta. Besos

**_Matrix:_** Pues gracias por tu opinión y por el review yo también pensé que le daría más variedad a la historia, y espero que aunque no haya puesto flash no te haya decepcionado.

**_sirius black (ya lo sabes):_** hola Alberto, gracias a ti también por tu review. Se te olvidó dar tu opinión en cuanto al posible slash, pero bueno, supongo que tu respuesta hubiera sido que nop. Ya se que ya no te sirve pero…. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo(weno, pos para la navidad que se acerca). Espero que me sigas leyendo y q me avises cuando publiques tus historias para q las lea. Nos vemos.

**_steph:_** Pues siento haberte mantenido en suspenso de esta manera. Ojalá que sigas leyendo la historia y no hayas desistido en mirar a ver si actualizaba. Disculpa por la tardanza

**_llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll:_** Jejeje me encanta que me digáis como os gustaría que siguiera la historia, porque siempre se me ocurren ideas a partir de lo que me decís. Gracias por el review y por tu voto. Espero que te siga gustando el fic .

**_Auri:_** Adoro que me digáis que os gusta mi historia. Me hace muy feliz Como puedes ver, sigo lo historiaU aunque me haya tomado mi tiempo claro. Gracias por tu review y por tu voto .

**_A: SnapE: _**Aquí tienes el capítulo 4. Perdona la inmensas tardanza U.

**_Elyana Black:_** Ya has podido leer lo de James/Sirius ojalá que te gustara. Lo del slash no ha podido ser del todo, pero espero que al menos te siga gustando la historia y que me disculpes por no haber tardado TANTO en poner el siguiente capi. Gracias por el review y por tu repuesta a mi pregunta.

**_Arwen Black:_** ¡hola! me da mucha alegría q te guste como va la historia. Tienes razón, 53 reviews para solo tres capítulos son mucho, por eso me hace muy feliz ver lo afortunada que soy teniendo tanta gente que me lee. Gracias por tu voto en lo de Remus y Sirius y espero me disculpes por haber dejado por tanto tiempo la historia. ¡Up Slytherin!

**_Akori:_** Ya ves que al final no he liado a estos dos. De nuevo me disculpo si os he decepcionado con mi gran tardanza y espero que sigáis leyendo el fic Gracias por el review y por tu voto.

**_DjGryffindor:_** Weno, pos si que lo sigo. Ojalá que os siga gustando tanto como antes y muchas gracias por el review.

**_Merodeadora-Chii:_** Bueno, gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes por lo del aviso, de todas maneras ya tenia tomada la decisión cuando llegó tu mensaje. Se trataba de poner algo de slash en la historia (slash significa chico/chico).

**_mariag malfoy:_** Gracias por el review, y no te preocupes, que al final no habrá slash.

**_Alainne:_** De nuevo gracias por tu review y bueno, espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo, que aunque muuuuuuy tarde, llegó al fin.

**_karura84:_** Como podrás comprobar, si que sigo el fic. Me llevó mucho tiempo pero actualicé finalmente. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi. ¡Gracias por dejar comentario!

Madre mía que cantidad tan inmensa de reviews O.o. Ni yo me lo creo. De nuevo os doy gracias a todos por vuestra colaboración. Sin vosotros no soy nada. ¡GRACIAS!

_**En el próximo capítulo...:** Pesadillas por la fiebre, la capa vuelve a su dueño y por fin es fin de semana. Salvación para Lily y Sape ¿O no?_


	5. Pesadillas

_Ante todo, disculpas por lo breve que es el capítulo. Intentaré de nuevo que el próximo sea más largo._

**_Capítulo 5 – Pesadillas_**

Lily abrió de nuevo los ojos. Llevaba toda la noche en la enfermería, moviéndose de un lado para otro de su cama. No conseguía cerrar los ojos y dormirse. Y no era precisamente por su tobillo. De hecho, ya no le dolía desde hacia un buen rato e incluso podía moverlo ligeramente. Lo que no la dejaba dormir era Snape.

El chico había vuelto a la enfermería con un gran resfriado. Madam Pomfrey le señaló una cama para que se metiera dentro y enseguida le trajo una poción para que se la tomase. No era una cura (aún en aquellos años no existía nada realmente contundente), pero aceleraba por 5 el proceso catarral en el cuerpo.

Conclusión: ahora mismo se encontraba con 39 de fiebre y hablando en sueños.

Lily comenzó a preocuparse cuando las cosas que murmuraba se hicieron inteligibles y creyó escuchar algo como: "padre no me pegues"

La chica rodó en su cama para darse la vuelta y mirar a Snape. La cara del chico expresaba dolor. La fiebre debía de estar haciéndole tener una pesadilla.

Lily volvió a moverse incómoda. No debía ser muy agradable tener una pesadilla en la que tu padre te pegue.

El chico se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas y siguió murmurando. Sus facciones se arrugaron aún más de lo que ya estaban. ¿Quién podía dormir con alguien que parecía estar agonizando al lado? Lily contempló al chico de pelo grasiento de nuevo. Tendría que despertarle.

-Psst.¡Snape!- trató de llamarlo la chica.

Sin respuesta.

-¿Snape?- Repitió la chica, esta vez en un tono más alto.

Su respuesta fue una especie de gruñido y luego soltó algo que Lily no supo como interpretar.

-Mamá

Si la chica lo fuese contando a la gente nadie la creería. ¿Severus Snape llamando a su mamá? La mayoría de la gente habría pensado que sonaba tan ridículo como inverosímil.

Y sin embargo allí estaba ella. Presenciando aquel momento histórico.

La pelirroja se revolvió una vez más en su cama. Estaba decidida a despertar a Snape. Después de todo, ella también tenía derecho a echar una cabezadita.

Apartó las sábanas y puso ambos pies en el suelo. Lentamente fue dejando caer su peso sobre los dos. Se sorprendió al darse cuanta de que no había dolor alguno

_De acuerdo Lily, ahora solo tienes que dar unos pasos…_

Con cuidado caminó hasta la cama del chico. Una vez allí se paró un instante. ¿Y si no le hacía gracia que le despertasen? De seguro Snape abriría los ojos y de mal humor le pediría explicaciones.

_Oh pues que se fastidie por una vez, demonios_

Haciendo caso a estos últimos pensamientos, la chica zarandeó levemente a Severus, susurrando su nombre.

Severus, abrió levemente los ojos. No veía muy bien y parecía un poco oscuro, pero estaba convencido de haber escuchado una dulce voz llamándole.

Distinguió la silueta de una mujer junto a su cama. No cabía la menor duda. Aquella era su madre.

-¿Mamá?- Volvió a articular el moreno.

Lily se asustó por momentos. ¿El chico tenía alucinaciones¿Qué debía ella responder a eso?

-¿Severus…?- Antes de que ella pudiese explicar nada el chico la cortó.

-Mamá, no dejes que ese monstruo te pegue.- Dijo con cansancio en su voz

Lily abrió más los ojos. Snape la estaba empezando a asustar de verdad. ¿Qué clase de pesadillas había estado teniendo el chico¿Es que no veía que ella no era quien él creía? Si era una broma, no estaba siendo nada agradable. Con un nudo en la garganta Lily esperó. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?

El chico movió con torpeza el brazo para coger la mano de la pelirroja. Cuando estuvo entre la suya habló de nuevo. Sus palabras sonaron aún más cansadas y soñolientas, en forma de susurro.

-Si papá te hace daño otra vez, dímelo.- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Lily se quedó allí parada. Estaba comenzando a dudar que Snape hablara solo de un sueño. Su tono de voz parecía extremadamente serio, pero eso le daba miedo. ¿Su padre pegaba a su madre? La pelirroja no sabia que había de real en las palabras del moreno, pero no pudo evitar que de algún modo le diera pena el pobre chico.

Enarcó una ceja. Su casa no debía ser un lugar muy agradable. Lily se sorprendió a si misma cuando con su mano libre acaricio parte de la melena del chico en una caricia maternal.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió la pelirroja en voz baja.

La respiración del chico comenzó a normalizarse. Su rostro se serenó un poco.

Al cabo de un tiempo Lily apartó su mano de la de Snape. Parecía que se había vuelto a dormir, esta vez más tranquilo. Pronto dejaría de tener fiebre, y a la mañana siguiente no estría resfriado.

Después de dar un suspiro la chica también volvió a su cama.

Había comprobado que Snape ocultaba más de lo que la gente pensaba. La pelirroja lo volvió a mirar por última vez aquella noche. Probablemente había más secretos que se guardaba y que le hacían ser como es, pensó ella.

Lily nunca mencionó nada sobre lo que ocurrió entonces, pero desde esa noche, decidió que intentaría descubrir más sobre el verdadero Severus Snivellus Snape.

…………

Contestación a los reviews:

**_mariag malfoy_**_ Ya lo sigo ¿ves? Es muy complicado compaginar el fic con los otros, los estudios una web que mantener y mas cosas, pero se intenta. Me alegra que te guste._

_¡Gracias por el review!_

**_En el próximo capítulo:_** Salida a Hogsmade por primera vez para los de tercer año. Lily y Snape se la perderán por culpa de una detención aplazada. Fin de semana desaprovechado. ¿o no?


	6. Castigados

De nuevo disculpen la tardanza. Ya se sabe que con esto de los exámenes no se tiene tiempo para nada u (excusa barata). Esta claro que como tarde siempre tanto en actualizar me voy a quedar sin lectores. ¡Mil perdones! La verdad es que se nota que no hay tantos reviews desde que hice aquél parón de casi un año OO. No les culpo. Bueno, continuemos con el nuevo capítulo. Como siempre los reviews al final. Que disfruten.

**Capítulo 6: castigados**

La luz de luna entraba por los ventanales y caía sobre el suelo de piedra de la habitación de los Gryffindor. Remus Lupin se encontraba sentado sobre el colchón de su amigo James, el cual se había quedado finalmente dormido. A los pies de James se encontraba Peter que también se había quedado adormilado intentando consolarle.

Remus dio un suspiro y miró a Sirius. Él estaba todavía despierto. En ese momento estaba intentando quitar el brazo derecho de debajo de James. Después de conseguirlo miró a Remus, pensativo.

El lupino se levantó también de la cama de James, era ya bastante tarde y se encontraba exhausto. El día había sido realmente agotador entre todo lo ocurrido, y lo peor era que todos estaban igual de deprimidos que James.

James ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir al día siguiente a Hogsmeade, a comprar chucherías y a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla. Se encontraba destrozado, y el sus amigos no supieron como animarlo.

Sirius recordaba con amargura el momento en el que James se enamoró de Lily. Fue en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, el primer día de escuela. El pequeño Jimmy y él iban corriendo por el andén, pues iban a llegar tarde, pero de repente James paró en seco e hizo que su amigo chocara con él. "¿Jimmy por qué paras?" Recordó Sirius que le preguntó al pequeño moreno de las gafas.

Su respuesta fue sorprendente: "Sirius, acabo de ver un ángel" dijo apuntando a una delicada chiquilla, con el pelo rojo brillante, unos ojos verde esmeralda y de tez muy clara. Tenía algunas pecas en la nariz por aquel entonces, e iba con un vestido muggle, vaporoso y de color blanco. Estaba despidiéndose de sus padres.

James se enamoró de ella y desde entonces soñaba con ser su novio algún día. De hecho llevaba tres años intentándolo, pero se veía que Lily no tenía sentimientos por él. Por eso de vez en cuando salía con otras chicas.

Sirius hizo una mueca ante los recuerdos. Parecía que el pequeño angelito de James había resultado ser una endiablada muchacha, capaz de acabar en un solo día con la reputación que llevaban años labrándose.

_Lily se ha pasado de la raya…_

Remus se echó en su cama dando un suspiro mientras observaba el techo. Lily no solo le había roto el corazón a James, además había arruinado su reputación. De haberlo sabido, Remus no habría dejado que Lily llevara acabo su venganza.

Si antes, el moreno de gafas podría haberse consolado saliendo con alguna chica, esa posibilidad quedaba ahora desechada. Sirius se fue a hacerle compañía al lupino, tumbándose junto a él en su cama. El moreno se quedó boca arriba, Lupin boca abajo.

- ¿Sabes? Se me han quitado a mi también las ganas de ir mañana a Hogsmeade…- Le dijo a su compañero de pelo castaño en voz baja.

- A mi tampoco me apetece.- dijo Remus en un susurro.- Además, no necesito que las chicas me vayan señalando por la calle.

Sirius miró a Remus sin comprender lo que quería decir, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Por qué iban a hacer eso?- Su compañero lo miró y recordó que Sirius no había estado delante cuando tiró aquel libro de pociones contra la pared…

Remus habló cogiendo las sábanas y cubriéndose con ellas hasta las rodillas a si mismo y a Sirius.

- Todo el colegio piensa ya que yo también soy gay. Creen que hacemos un trío o algo.- Dijo Remus sin darle demasiada importancia aparentemente.

Lo siguiente fue un breve silencio por parte de ambos. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Sirius miró a su lado y preguntó:

- Por cierto¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta tarde?- Dijo intrigado.- ¿conseguiste hacer los deberes de pociones sin mi?- Miró a Remus, esperando la respuesta. Después de un breve silencio, llegó.

- Mierda…

Remus había pasado la tarde esperando a Sirius para hacer los deberes de pociones con él, pero con todo el lío de James y aquella conversación con Lily se ha había olvidado completamente de la tarea. Parecía que tendría que dedicar algo de su tiempo en el fin de semana para hacerla.

- Evans nos ha fastidiado bien…- Dijo Sirius en un suspiro de resignación.

Después de otro breve silencio Remus le contestó.

- Eso les sirve a los dos de escarmiento por enfadarla.- Había recordado que el enfado de Lily había sido por culpa de Sirius, quien animó a James a besar a Lily.- Ahora pasaréis un buen tiempo sin chicas que os acosen.

- ¿Sabes que te digo?- Le respondió Sirius con algo de enfado.- Pues que mucho mejor. Las mujeres no traen más que problemas. Fíjate en el pobre cornamenta.

Aquello sonó totalmente insólito saliendo de la boca de Sirius Black. Tanto, que Remus tuvo girarse a mirarlo.

- Nunca creí que te oiría decir eso.- Explicó el lupino lentamente.- Normalmente te encanta tener un montón de chicas a tu alrededor, recordándote lo guapo que eres.

- Oh, gracias por lo de guapo, "Remsito".- Dijo el moreno en tono jocoso.

El otro chico puso los ojos en blanco y se envolvió hasta el cuello con las sábanas, girando levemente en la cama y dándole la espalda al moreno mientras le decía:

- Eres un engreído.- Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.- No se como las chicas se fijan en ti.

Las vuelvo locas.- Contestó Sirius acercándose a su amigo y echando su cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo.

- Creo que los únicos que probablemente te encontrarán atractivo a partir de ahora serán hombres.- Intentó enfadarle Remus.

- A esta última frase, Sirius hizo una mueca de repulsión.

- No pongas esa cara...- Dijo Remus sonriendo y volviéndose a mirarle.- ¿cómo sabes que no acabarán gustándote los hombres? Quizás sea eso por lo que no eres capaz de salir en serio con ninguna chica…

En realidad, aquella reflexión tenía mucho sentido… ¿Cómo podía cansarse tan pronto de la compañía de una chica? Tenía entendido que la vez que menos duró una relacion de Sirius, fueron dos horas.

Sirius no contestó de inmediato.

- Bah, eso no sucederá.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, luego habló el chico de pelo castaño.

- ¿Por qué lo sabes? Nunca lo has probado…

Remus estaba en realidad formulando las preguntas que se había estado haciendo a si mismo aquella tarde. Todo el tema de Sirius lo había puesto realmente celoso. Y no sabía si era porque estaba muy acostumbrado a que su mejor amigo le prestase excesiva atención o porque estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él.

Sirius se le quedó mirando y le dijo, divertido:

- ¿Me estas diciendo que a ti no te daría asco besar a…- Sirius buscó un sujeto para ponerlo de ejemplo.-…a Peter?

- ¿Eh? bueno, no lo sé.-Contestó Remus mirando al chico adormilado a los pies de James. Sus ronquidos sonaban en toda la habitación.- Pero no podría hablar sin saber que se siente al hacerlo.- Dijo Remus con una nota de inseguridad en su voz.

- A mi no me hace falta probarlo, se que me daría asco.- Dijo Sirius incorporándose y sentándose en la cama para mirar a Peter. Sus ronquidos despertarían a un muerto.- Hay cosas que no me haría falta probar para saber que no me agradan.

- Y estás convencido de que esta es una de esas cosas…- Dijo el chico castaño, incorporándose un poco para mirar también a Peter.

La afirmación de Remus fue seguida de un silencio. Ambos escucharon con desinterés los ronquidos. _Alguien debería revisarle los conductos nasales a ese chico…_

Remus volvió la cabeza hacia Sirius para darse cuenta de que su amigo le estaba observando, como considerando posibilidades.

De improviso Sirius se acercó a él y sus labios se tocaron. El moreno mantuvo su boca pegada a la de su amigo durante un instante. _¿Pero que demonios…?_

Lupin se apartó rápidamente. En su cara se dibujó una mueca.

- Puaajj…- Dijo pasando la mano por sus labios con fuerza para quitar posible saliva.- ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?- Preguntó mientras Sirius le sonreía ampliamente. Parecía estar divirtiéndose.

- Pensé que quizás tuvieras razón. Tenía que probarlo- Dijo entre risitas.

Adoraba gastarle pequeñas bromas a Remus. Siempre ponía caras graciosas. Abría muchísimo los ojos y levantaba las cejas, sorprendido. Su cara dejaba de ser la de un chico preocupado y demasiado maduro, se llenaba de vida.

Sirius vio a su compañero hacer aquellos gestos, como había esperado, y se echó a reír sonoramente. _Será payaso…_Remus cogió su almohada y le pegó con ella.

- Shhhh. Los vas a despertar.- Le advirtió Remus. luego se levantó de la cama y se puso las zapatillas. Sirius, que había dejado de reírse lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Al cuarto de baño, a lavarme la boca con jabón.- Le respondió el lupino ya en camino y sin volverse a mirarlo.

El resto de la noche transcurrió apacible pues todos los presentes en aquella habitación dormían. Remus había salido de dudas sobre sus sentimientos gracias a la broma de Sirius. Desde ese momento supo que JAMAS volvería a besar a un hombre, ni aunque este fuese su mejor amigo. _Ni siquiera Sirius._

Remus pensó en el hecho de que había sido tan solo hace semanas que él y Sirius se habían convertido en grandes amigos. De él y de James y Peter. Le estaban ayudando mucho en todo, incluso estaba dejando de ser tan tímido. Ahora incluso hablaba con estudiantes de las otras casas. Se sentía muchísimo mejor. Había dejado de ser el chico solitario y deprimido de antes. Y todo porque Sirius descubrió su secreto…

Pensó en como se enteró de todo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Que Sirius se hubiera dado cuenta de que era un hombre lobo fue una de las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido nunca. Le reconfortaba saber que Sirius se preocupaba por él y estaría siempre dispuesto a ayudarle. _"¡Es para lo que están los amigos, hombre!"_ solía decirle Sirius.

Aquel día había sentido que esa amistad podía estar amenazada, y por eso reaccionó así. "¡Qué tonto soy! James es también mi amigo, el nunca apartaría a Sirius de mi". Remus durmió tranquilo aquella noche, en su mullida cama. Sabiendo que al día siguiente las cosas volverían a estar como siempre dentro de la pandilla.

* * *

Severus despertó al día siguiente tumbado en la cama de la enfermería. Abrió los ojos lentamente para poder adaptar su visión al torrente de luz que entraba por los ventanales. Casi pegó un salto cuando distinguió una figura sentada a los pies de su cama.

- Vaya, finalmente despertaste.- El profesor Williams le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Severus no puedo evitar hacer una discreta mueca.

Encontrar al profesor al que mas odias sentado en tu cama, observándote, no era la idea que Severus tenía de un despertar agradable.

- La señorita Evans se levantó hace ya rato y me contó lo sucedido ayer con su tobillo y como acabaron ambos aquí, en la enfermería.- El hombre hizo una nueva pausa y se levantó de donde estaba sentado, sin dejar de mirar a Severus. Por su tono de voz, no parecía muy contento con la explicación de Evans.- Vístase y desayune algo en el gran comedor. En cuanto termine baje a las mazmorras para continuar con los calderos.

Con una última sonrisa el hombre salió de la enfermería.

Severus resopló. Había esperado poder librarse de su castigo, pero parecía que el profesor de pociones no perdonaba ni una. "Es odioso." Pensó el chico mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor para desayunar algo. "Ojalá que el profesor Slughorn regrese el año que viene." Se dijo a si mismo, recordando al antiguo profesor. Le prefería mil veces antes que a Williams.

Severus dejó de pensar en esto. Estaba hambriento y se sentía raro. Las cosas parecían haber encogido de tamaño.

"Debo de haber crecido con la fiebre" Se preguntaba el moreno mientras entraba al gran comedor.

Dentro apenas quedaban estudiantes, lo cual le hizo recordar algo que había pasado por alto: Hoy iba a ser su primera visita a Hogsmade.

IBA. Pasado… Por culpa de no haberlo terminado ayer, el castigo no le permitiría ir al pueblo aquel día.

"Fantástico" Se dijo con sarcasmo.

Pasar más tiempo con la chica Gryffindor le hacía todavía menos gracia. "Hace cosas raras y consigue ponerme nervioso". Decidió que era a causa de su actitud. Parecía que solo tenía pájaros en la cabeza, y le daba la sensación de que era el tipo de persona que piensa que todo el mundo es bueno hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

"_Alguien va a tener que abrirle los ojos…"_ Pensó Severus

Su fin de semana estaba ya irremediablemente arruinado. Así que después de haber tomado unas tostadas y algo de zumo de calabaza bajó a las mazmorras con resignación.

"La forma perfecta de empezar el día"

Como habrá podido observar el lector, el sarcasmo siempre había sido la especialidad de Severus Snape.

* * *

Lily se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo de la mazmorra, frotando con fuerza dentro de un caldero. Tan solo llevaba tres y ya estaba agotada.

"Estarías ahora mismo en Hogsmade si no hubieras robado del armario privado del profesor." Le replicó su conciencia.

La chica no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro. Solo esperaba que Snape viniera cumplir su parte de la detención pronto. La visión de la pila de calderos sucios y el silencio de la mazmorra la estaban agobiando.

Finalmente, Severus apareció por la puerta. Lily se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

Snape entró en la habitación. Vio que allí estaba ya la pelirroja, rodeada de calderos y con un cubo de agua puesto a su lado. Ella le miró con curiosidad. Había estado esperando a que llegara el moreno para al menos poder charlar mientras realizaban el aburrido y pesado castigo que todavía tenían que cumplir. Pero la sonrisa de la cara de Lily se esfumó al observar a Snape.

Parecía de muy mal humor. Las posibilidades de arrancarle alguna palabra (aunque fuese "hola") eran muy bajas. Aún así, Lily lo intentó.

- Buenos días Severus.- Dijo la chica usando un tono de neutralidad. Se produjo un silencio.

El susodicho ni tan siquiera se volvió a mirarla, simplemente hizo como si no estuviera ahí. Se arrodillo delante de unos calderos y al lado de un cubo con agua. Acto seguido se arremangó la túnica y las mangas de la camisa, comenzando a limpiar.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar enfadarse. ¿Es que a caso no la había oído?

- He dicho "buenos días, Severus".- Repitió Lily alto y claro. Era difícil no dejar escapar una nota de irritación.

Severus dio un suspiro. Ya sabía de sobra que estaba allí, la había visto al entrar... ¿Y porque se empeñaba en llamarle Severus?

- Te escuché la primera vez, Evans.- Le respondió Snape en el tono más maleducado que fue capaz de encontrar.

Lily dio un bufido. Aquello había sido lo que su madre habría calificado de "verdaderamente grosero". ¡Por el amor del cielo! Ella solo había intentado ser amable...

Lily pensó en las escenas de la noche anterior. El Snape indefenso y enfermo que la había confundido con su madre le dio pena. Había sentido lástima por Snape (¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!) y supuso que después de todo, debía ser un chico con muchos problemas.

_"Pero si no quiere hablar de ello peor para él."_ Pensó Lily con firmeza, al comprobar que el Snape de la noche anterior se había esfumado y había vuelto a la normalidad. Grosero, desagradable y mordaz. Si, ese era él.

Continuaron en silencio durante un buen rato, lo cual alivió en parte a Snape, quien estaba pensando amargamente como sus compañeros estarían divirtiéndose en _Hogsmade_. A su lado, la pelirroja también imaginaba a sus amigas, comprando dulces y chucherias en _Honey Dukes..._mientras ella se encontraba allí, encerrada, padeciendo la compañía de la persona que conseguía sacar lo peor de ella.

Pasó más tiempo, y ambos seguían en silencio. Lo unico que se escuchaba era como los dos frotaban las esponjas contra los calderos. Snape estaba realmente desesperado con un recipiente en particular, el cual tenía unas manchas de color violeta que no conseguía quitar. Exasperado, lo dejo de lado para pasar a otro, mirando el montón que todavía quedaban por limpiar. No pudo evitar que de su boca escapase un gran suspiro. Su paciencia (y la verdad es que no poseía mucha) tenía un cierto limite, y desde luego, ya había sido rebasado.

El chico se levantó y miró al rededor de la habitación, observando los frascos de pociones de las estanterías. Luego se acercó a la que pensaba que podría tener lo que estaba buscando.

_"Si realmente están ordenadas por orden alfabético como parece, debería andar por aquí."_

Ante el ruido de botellas de cristal chocando entre si, Lily levanto la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué haces, Snape?- Preguntó cuando vio al muchacho revolver ente los frascos de una estantería.

Severus se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja había utilizado esta vez su apellido, y supo que lo hacía porque estaba enfadada. Empezaba a distinguir cuando prefería utilizar su nombre y cuando su apellido.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de nuevo, la rabia de Lily fue en aumento.

- ¡Snape te estoy hablando!

El chico paró de revolver entre las botellas pero sin darse la vuelta le contestó:

- Como ya dije antes, Evans, te escuché la primera vez. Y no hace falta que grites.

La chica no pudo evitar enfadarse todavía más.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo¡Esos frascos no son tuyos, y si usas una de esas pociones para hacer el trabajo el profesor William se dará cuenta!

Snape escogió por fin las pociones que había estado buscando. Las mezcló en un mismo frasco y lo movió un poco para consolidar la mezcla, la cual era de un rosa muy intenso, y burbujas del mismo color subían por el frasco.

- Si no se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un frasco con huevos de ashwinder no creo que eche de menos esto.- Dijo Snape dándose la vuelta y mostrándole el frasco.

Lily le miró mientras se acercaba a los cubos con agua. Se levantó del suelo, donde había estado todo el rato de rodillas y le dijo al chico con tono amenazante:

- Si usas esas pociones se lo diré al profesor.

Snape la contempló por un instante. Parecía que lo que acababa de decir iba totalmente en serio, y él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí encerrado más tiempo.

Decidió que sería mejor intentar convencerla.

- Evans, no seas estúpida. Esto limpiaría los calderos en segundos.- Dijo Snape intentando sonar convincente.- Piénsalo. Un par de minutos y los dos podríamos irnos a _Hogsmade._ ¿Por qué irías a impedírmelo?

- Porque...- Lily parecía desarmada.-…no estas haciendo lo correcto...

La respuesta de Lily sonó realmente insegura así que Snape tomó ventaja.

- Tienes miedo de que nos pillen de nuevo ¿eh?- Ella no dijo nada. _Quien calla otorga._- Mira, si Williams lo descubre, diré que he sido yo. ¿Mm?

Cualquiera que conociese a Snape un poco sabía que en ese momento estaba mintiendo como un bellaco.

La pelirroja se lo pensó en silencio mientras le miraba, intentando adivinar si estaba diciendo la verdad. Snape esperó impacientemente. Finalmente ella dio su veredicto.

- Bueno... supongo que si usamos un poco de magia...

Snape no pudo más que sonreír. Había sabido que eso funcionaría con la chica.

Complacido consigo mismo, fue a echar el contenido de la botella entre los dos cubos de agua.

- Apártate Evans.- le dijo a la pelirroja para que se moviera.- Si te salpica una gota podría hacerte un boquete en la piel.

La chica no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Era él el que había decidido usar aquellos mejunjes y si algo salía mal, ella no quería tener nada que ver.

El agua de los cubos se volvió de color rosa y la arrojó a todos los calderos que quedaban por limpiar. El efecto fue inmediato. El líquido rosa se extendía en una mancha por toda la superficie, carcomiendo toda la suciedad, hasta que el caldero quedaba limpio y reluciente. Lily pensó que le recordaba un poco a aquellos anuncios de televisión en los que enseñaban como una gota de un potente quita-grasas te limpiaba todos los platos.

Al final del proceso los calderos quedaron como nuevos, casi como recién comprados. El líquido rosa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Lily tenía la boca abierta.

Severus sonrió de nuevo. Desde ese mismo momento era libre.

- Bueno Evans, ahora solo tenemos que apilar estos calderos con los otros que limpiamos a mano, para que parezca que lo hemos hecho nosotros.

Lily se volvió a mirarlo.

- En serio Snape, das miedo.

La chica fue apilando los calderos mientras él, fue a llamar al profesor Williams. A la pelirroja le sorprendía la rapidez mental con la que el chico había urdido un plan. Era cuidadoso con los detalles, como si llevase años de experiencia en librarse de castigos.

Al cabo de un par de minutos volvió Severus junto con el profesor. Un sudor frío le apareció a Lily sobre la frente mientras Williams inspeccionaba la habitación. Pasados unos treinta segundos de nerviosismo, Williams anuncio su sentencia:

- Está bien, chicos. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Podéis marcharos.

No tubo que repetirlo. Ambos estudiantes salieron rápidamente de la mazmorra. Lily estaba todavía alerta por si el profesor se daba cuenta y salía tras ellos.

- Snape¿estás seguro de que no notará nada?

- Totalmente.- Respondió él en tono altivo.

- ¿y si reconoce la poción que has hecho?

En la cara del chico apareció una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Eso sería imposible, Evans.

- Aunque seas un alumno muy avanzado en pociones, te recuerdo que él es profesor. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no la reconocerá? – Dijo ella mientras se acercaban a la bifurcación que les haría separarse en el camino.

Snape se rió. Cuando le contestó ya había tomado su camino y estaba de espaldas a ella.

- Porque esa mezcla la he inventado yo Evans.

Lily Evans se quedó mirando como el misteriosos Severus Snape desaparecía por el corredor. El chico era una caja de sorpresas ¿Qué clase de cosas escondería?

* * *

Este último capitulo va dedicado a aquellos que me han escrito aunque solo fuese para animarme a que continuara. ¡Gracias! Se que este es un capitulo corto, pero espero poder actualizar más a menudo de esta forma.

Ahora si, contestación a los reviews:

**mariag malfoy**: Me alegra que te gustase y gracias por los ánimos. Siento que fuese tan corto pero me temo que a partir de ahora, y para no llevarme tanto tiempo sin actualizar serán más o menos como este.

**D.N.Angel girl**Muchas gracias. De verdad que me animaste. Leeré tu review cada vez que me falten las fuerzas o me entre la pereza. ;)

**potter5**: Actualizada queda. Gracias por el review

**S.S: **A sus órdenes :) Disculpa la tardanza.

**En el siguiente capítulo:** Lily le sigue haciendo los deberes a Snape, pero ambos olvidan un pequeño detalle y se descubre el engaño. ¿Mas castigos juntos?


	7. Clases particulares

He hecho revisión de los capítulos anteriores para mejorar la presentación (faltas de ortografía y fallos gramaticales) y he añadido o borrado un par de cosas sin importancia. Meros datos recogidos en el sexto libro. Por lo demás, mis queridos lectores aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Disfrutad

_**Capítulo7: Clases particulares**_

Lily Evans se encontraba en la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Acababa de llegar y esta buscando a sus amigas entre la multitud de estudiantes. Llevaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Gracias a Snape habían terminado la detención y les sobró tiempo para venir al pueblecillo. No se lo habría dicho pero le estaba agradecida. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era pasar un rato con sus amigas y relajarse. Los días anteriores no habían sido nada fáciles…

La pelirroja pasaba la mirada frenéticamente por entre los escaparates de las tiendas.

_Veamos… ¿dónde podrían haberse metido……?_

La chica iba mirando a los lados, buscándolas. De repente chocó con alguien. Lily murmuró unas palabras de disculpa de inmediato. Luego, al girar la cabeza vio con quién había coincidido. Remus Lupin la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

- Uh, hola Remus.- Dijo Lily bajando levemente la cabeza.

- Hola, Lily.- El chico le habló con tono serio y severo. Después de la respuesta hubo un silencio incomodo. Remus estaba apunto de marcharse.

- ¡E-espera Remus!- Dijo la pelirroja agarrándole de sus ropas.

Lily revolvió en la pequeña mochila de piel que llevaba a la espalda. Sacó solo un poco la capa de invisibilidad de James para que el chico de pelo castaño pudiera verla. Ella le miró. Él no cambio su expresión seria. Lily intentó decir algo.

- Quería devolvértela…me la dio ayer el profesor Williams, cuando le dije que ni siquiera era mía…- Lily le observó, esperando a que hablara.

¡Aquel silencio la estaba matando!

Remus finalmente la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una calle alejada del gentío. Comprobando que no había nadie por las cercanías dio un suspiro.

- Dámela.- Dijo el chico. Alargando la mano.

- Aquí tienes.- Lily se la extendió.

Remus se quedó mirando la capa. Tenía muy claro que había sido un error prestársela a la chica. Se había arriesgado a que James se diera cuenta con el resultado de que la inofensiva travesura que la pelirroja había preparado había acabado convirtiéndose en una broma de mal gusto. Si Remus dijese que no estaba algo mosqueado con la chica estaría mintiendo.

Lily de mientras se sentía un poco avergonzada. El chico no le hablaba.

- Remus… siento haberte metido en todo esto. Yo solo quería… darle un escarmiento a James.- Intentó excusarse.

- Pues creo que te has pasado Lily. Te equivocaste de escarmiento.- Su voz era dura y fria, aunque sus facciones no mostraban enfado. Era algo mas como…¿decepción?.- Aparte de que nos has perjudicado también a Sirius y a mi…

- Pero…- Intentó intervenir ella. Remus estaba guardando la capa en su bolsillo de dentro de la cazadora.

- Lily…- La cortó el chico de pelo castaño.- Esta vez estoy con ellos.

Con esto dio la espalda a Lily y se marchó de la callejuela.

Lily encontró mas tarde a sus amigas, pero aun así fue incapaz de disfrutar durante el resto de la excursión.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba en su despacho. Corrigiendo deberes de sus chicos de 3º. No le había apetecido nada ir a Hogsmeade. Tenía una montaña gigantesca de deberes que corregir y unas cuantas clases que preparar… ¡De hecho dudaba que pudiera salir en todo el fin de semana!

_Tranquila Minerva siempre te pasa lo mismo a principio de curso. Te agobias demasiado…_

McGonagall dejó la pluma en el tintero de líquido rojo, especial para corregir mientras respiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos. Pensó en que nota ponerle a Lily Evans con ese ensayo sobre animagos que acababa de leer. Había tenido un par de errores en ciertos puntos pero aparte de eso y las faltas de ortografía no estaba mal del todo…

_Mmm… quizás le ponga un 7…_

La profesora asintió para si misma. Si, esa sería la nota que le pondría. Estaba bien pero necesitaba mejorar, y ella no era la clase de profesora que regalaba las notas, no señor.

Dio un suspiro. Había terminado con los deberes de los Gryffindor. Le quedaban las otras tres casas. Dio otro suspiro. Empezaría con los Slytherin para quitárselos de en medio. Francamente, era el peor de sus grupos de tercero. Y eso sin contar a Severus…

_¿Qué haré con este chico?_

Minerva estaba desesperada en especial con él. No le salía ni una transformación al completo, es mas, volvía todo de color verde, y llevaba arrastrando el problema desde primer curso. La profesora puso a un lado de la mesa los ensayos ya corregidos de sus Gryffindor y pasó a los Slytherin. Cogió el primer royo de pergamino y lo desenvolvió. Levantó su pluma de corregir y leyó. Era el ensayo de Severus Snape.

_Hablando del rey de roma…_

Los músculos de Minerva se tensaron. No estaba realmente leyendo la redacción. Se estaba fijando en el tipo de escritura.

_Esta no es la letra de Severus…_

La profesora de transformaciones se quedó observando la redacción. ¡Conocía muy bien la escritura de Snape y estaba segura de que esa no era para nada la suya! No, la letra de Snape era especialmente sinuosa, ordenada y pequeña. Reflejaba su timidez y su escrupulosidad con los estudios.

_¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?_

Sin embargo se quedó extrañada. Había visto esas letras grandes y redondeadas en alguna otra parte. Estaba segura.

Minerva echo un vistazo a la tarea de los Gryffindor y… en efecto.

¡Aquella era la letra de Lily Evans¡Acababa de corregir sus deberes!

_Alguien va a tener que darme unas cuantas explicaciones…

* * *

_

Severus entró a su sala común. Acababan de llegar de Hogsmeade y se encontraba exhausto. Había visitado casi todas las tiendas del pueblo pero aun así no había encontrado lo que quería. Aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que si lo hubiese encontrado le habrían permitido comprarlo…

_Most potent potions_ no era precisamente un libro para niños…

Severus se acercó hasta uno de sus sillones preferidos, apartado, cerca de una de las esquinas para encontrarse con que ¡ya estaba ocupado! Había una chica de primer año sentada confortablemente, leyendo un libro que tenía puesto en sus rodillas.

Snape resopló. Tendría que mostrarle a la chiquilla que _nadie_ se sentaba en SU sillón.

El chico se paró enfrente de ella.

- Fuera.- Le dijo a la niña en tono firme.

Ella dejó de leer y observó al moreno.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me has oído. Largo de mi sillón.- Le respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

- No voy a quitarme de aquí porque tú lo digas. Yo llegué antes.

Snape sacó su varita y apuntó a la chica. Ella apretó los labios y con un gruñido se levantó del sillón. Todo Slytherin sabía que con Severus Snape no se juega…

Severus sonrió y se sentó en su cómodo sillón dando un suspiro. Era bien sabido por los estudiantes de segundo y primer año que Snape podía ser peligroso con la varita. De hecho, había entrado en el colegio sabiendo más maldiciones y conjuros que algunos estudiantes.

El chico de pelo grasiento se reclinó y se puso cómodo. No pensaba levantarse de ahí en un buen rato…

- ¡Snape!

_A menos que claro está venga alguien a fastidiar…_

Se le acercó Narcissa, de su mismo año. Tenía el pelo rubio y largo, cayendo en cascadas por detrás de su espalda. Llevaba su capa negra para salir.

Severus sabía que era una chica lista, muy buena en las artes oscuras, al igual que él ( aunque no se acercaba ni por asomo a su nivel claro está) y a veces demasiado… entrometida.

Llegó hasta su lado y le dijo:

- McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho ahora mismo…

- ¿McGonagall?- Severus estaba confuso. No había hecho nada que mereciese una detención en las últimas 24 horas¿Por qué querría verle?- ¿Y que es lo que quiere?

- Oh, no lo se.- Dijo Narcissa sonriendo.- Pero parecía realmente cabreada. Yo me daría prisa…

_Estupendo…_ Pensó Snape levantándose molesto de su asiento y saliendo de la sala común. ¿Es que no podía tener un fin de semana tranquilo?

* * *

Snape llegó hasta la puerta del despacho de la profesora de transformaciones y dio unos golpes. Se escuchó un "adelante" y seguidamente entró en la habitación.

La profesora se encontraba rígida detrás de su escritorio y con las manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa. Sentada al frente del escritorio Severus reconoció una cabecita pelirroja.

_¿Evans…?_

- Cierre la puerta y siéntese Sr. Snape.- Dijo la profesora en tono autoritario.

Severus hizo como le dijo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Bien, ahora, entre los dos, me vais a explicar, por qué señor Snape, tienen sus deberes de transformaciones la letra de la señorita Evans, y porque señorita Evans, en su ensayo pone exactamente lo mismo que en el del señor Snape.- Al terminar de decir aquello tanto Lily como Severus se quedaron helados.

_Demonios… _Es cierto que se le había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle cuando le dijo a la pelirroja que le hiciera los deberes. ¿Pero porque no había reparado ella en eso¿Y como había sido tan tonta de poner lo mismo que en sus propios deberes?

Lily le lanzó una mirado por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba diciéndole a gritos "_¿Qué hacemos?"_

Snape miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó la profesora McGonagall impacientemente.

Los muchachos se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo.

_Evans, ni se te ocurra…_

Lily pareció entender a la perfección el mensaje de Snape, ya que paseó nerviosamente la mirada por la habitación, sin decir ni una palabra.

- Muy bien muchachos. Me están ustedes obligando a que les castigue sin salir a Hogsmeade durante todo el año.- Si había algo que McGonagall no soportaba eran las mentiras.

- ¡N-No puede hacer eso!- Dijo Snape alarmado. ¿Todo un año sin ir a Hogsmeade¡Ni hablar!

- Oh, si que puedo, señor Snape, y estaré encantada de hacerlo si no me dicen que esta ocurriendo.- Le informó la profesora con tono amenazante.

La pelirroja se removió en su asiento.

- Veo que os habéis puesto de acuerdo…- Continuó la profesora al ver que ninguno hablaba.- Ya que os lleváis tan bien podría daros detención a los dos juntos…

Aquellas palabras actuaron como un estimulante. Lily se levantó de golpe de su silla. Severus la miró alarmado. ¿No se atrevería a……?

- Profesora, yo le hice los deberes a Snape.

_¡Yo la mato! _

Snape la miró con rabia asesina.

- Ya veo…- Dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando de soslayo a Severus.- ¿Y fue usted coaccionada por el Sr. Snape para que los hiciera, señorita Evans?

- N-no profesora. Le hice los deberes a cambio de una poción.- Lily bajó la cabeza y comenzó a mirarse los pies.

La profesora de transformaciones se quedó sorprendida. La pelirroja acabó contándole cual había sido el trato exactamente. Snape fue enfadándose más y más a medida que la chica desembuchaba todo. Cruzando los brazos y mirando para otro lado. La profesora McGonagall habló después de ella.

- ¡Salís a deshora de vuestras camas, robáis en el armario de un profesor, "envenenáis" a un alumno y además falsificáis la tarea!- Dijo la profesora exasperada.- Esto es algo inaudito. ¡Ahora mismo vendréis conmigo a ver al director!

Y levantándose de su asiento detrás del escritorio. Les hizo salir de la clase hasta el despacho del director. Si las miradas matasen, Lily Evans habría muerto varias veces de camino a la oficina de Albus Dumbledor. Snape estaba furioso.

Al llegar a la puerta, después de haber pasado por la gárgola y haber subido por la escalera de caracol, minerva Mcgonagall llamó a la puerta del despacho. Dumbledore le indico desde dentro que pasaran.

Lily no pudo reprimir un grito ahogado al ver la oficina circular. Estaba llena de artilugios plateados y de estanterías repletas de libros. En un rincón, sobre una percha se posaba un ave de color rojizo, que Lily reconoció como un ave fénix. Si no hubiese estado atemorizada por lo que estaba pasando (¡era la primera vez que la llevaban ante el director!) se habría quedado observándolo.

Minerva entró en la habitación con paso decidido. Dumbledore levanto la vista de unos pergaminos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Minerva?- Dijo mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna.- ¡Ahh! Pero si tenemos aquí al señor Snape de nuevo…- luego posó su vista en Lily.- ¡Vaya! Y esto si que es una sorpresa. La señorita Evans.

El hombre de las barbas canosas parecía intrigado. Mcgonagall hizo un gesto para que ambos muchachos se sentaran.

- Albus, te traigo a dos delincuentes.- Dijo la profesora en tono escandalizado.- El otro día hicieron una pequeña excursión nocturna y robaron del armario de un profesor. Además, fueron ellos los causantes del extraño comportamiento del joven Potter y luego intentaron falsificar unos deberes. Te pediría que les dieses un castigo ejemplar a ambos.

Dumbledore levantó las cejas, evidentemente no se había esperado aquello. Lily empezó a sonrojarse por la vergüenza…

- Pero profesora.- Intervino Snape, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que Lilly contase todo.- Ya hemos cumplido detención con el profesor Williams, nos quitó puntos a cada uno y tuvimos que lavar montones de calderos sucios a mano. Además, la poción que le dimos a Potter era inofensiva.

Dumbledore miró a Lily y a Snape y se echo a reir. Lily levantó de repente la vista. ¿Qué le hacia tanta gracia al director?

- ¡Albus!- La profesora McGonagall estaba totalmente escandalizada.- No tiene ninguna gracia. Ya sabes lo peligrosas que son las pociones amorosas.

- Minerva.- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.- Es evidente que no te has dado cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder.- Hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a ambos alumnos delante suya.- Es la primera vez en todos los años que llevo aquí que veo como un Gryffindor y un Slytherin se unen por una causa común. Eso es cuanto menos fascinante.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- De hecho… se me ocurre una idea…

Albus se levanto lentamente de su asiento, poniendo sus manos a la espalda y contemplándolos a los dos. Lily tuvo la sensación de que esos ojos azules que la miraban la estaban escaneando, leyendo su mente.

- Si no me equivoco, el señor Snape tiene problemas con tu asignatura ¿Minerva?

- Si pero…- Intentó intervenir la profesora.

- Y la señorita Evans tiene calificaciones muy bajas en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Albus ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

- Esta muy claro.- Dijo sonriendo una vez más.- Creo que si fueron capaces de intentar gastarle una broma al señor Potter juntos, serán capaces de ayudarse el uno al otro en ciertas asignaturas.

Snape no pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo. Aquel viejo debía estar chocheando.

- Vuestro castigo será hacer un grupo de estudios. El señor Snape, enseñará defensa contra las artes oscuras a la señorita Evans, y ella se comprometerá a ayudar en cuanto pueda al señor Snape en transformaciones.- Miró a la profesora McGonagall, la cual obviamente pensaba que aquel no era un castigo suficientemente duro.- Nos aseguraremos de que las clases den sus frutos, lo comprobaremos en las calificaciones finales.

_¿Y que pasa si no quiero darle clases a la sangre-sucia?_

Como si Dumbledore le hubiera leído la mente añadió:

- Oh, y por supuesto, nos aseguraremos de que las clases se estén dando y haremos informes a vuestras respectivas familias cada cierto tiempo.- Terminó Dumbledore.- Espero muchachos que se pongan de acuerdo en que días les conviene dar las lecciones.- Les dijo en tono divertido.- Minerva ya puedes llevártelos.

La profesora McGonagall no parecía demasiado satisfecha con aquella detención. Le parecía muy poco severa, ciertamente. Sin embargo hizo caso de Albus.

_Sabe muy bien lo que hace, Minerva._

Y diciéndose esto a si misma se llevó de vuelta a los chicos a su propia oficina, donde revisando los horarios de ambos, decidió que Lily le daría las lecciones de transformación a Snape los martes por la tarde, y que éste a su vez, daría las lecciones de defensa los jueves.

Ni Severus ni Lily supieron por aquel entonces en lo importantes que se convertirían esas lecciones, ni lo que saldrían de ellas…

* * *

¡Ya está! Eso es todo por ahora. Espero subir el próximo capítulo en breve. Ahora los reviews:

**Hermilidi** ¡Tu review fue como un estimulante para mi cerebro! No sabes lo que me alegró leer tus palabras Me alegra que ahora pienses que Snape después de todo tiene algo bueno. Yo siempre he pensado que los villanos no nacen, se hacen. Por eso decidí hacer esta historia, para narrar la caida de Severus. Espero llegar hasta entonces… ¡Gracias por el review!

**GeruSnape: **Me alegra de que te guste el fic, y como suelo decir comentad cualquier cosa que creáis oportuna, ya que quiero mejorar mi escritura. ¡Gracias por dejar review!

**D.N.Angel girl**Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Tuve muchas ganas de escribir este en especial, ya que lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo. Por cierto, acertaste, me leí el sexto libro. Ojala estés en lo cierto y vuelva a tener tantos lectores como antes, para ello trabajaré duro¡sobre todo ahora que estoy de vacaciones! Me alivia mucho que te gustase como quedó al final lo de Sirius y Remus. Revisé por lo menos 7 veces aquella escena antes de decidirme a publicar el capítulo --. Bueno, lo dicho. ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! No tienes idea de lo contenta que me ponen

También quiero dar gracias a esas personas que me han puesto en su lista de alertas o en favoritos¡Eso me hace muy feliz!

Y por último también a aquellas que leen aunque no dejen comentario. Se que no siempre se tiene tiempo para hacerlo.

¡Hasta pronto!

**En el próximo capítulo: **la primera de las lecciones de transformación. Lily intenta ayudar a Severus con su problemilla en la asignatura. ¿Acabarán la clase a tortas?


	8. Cerillas Verdes

Pido mil perdones por la tardanza. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo corto que es el capítulo, pero estoy saturada con los estudios. Afortunadamente, dentro de poco llegará la navidad y podré actualiza añadiendo un par de capítulos mas. Espero que eso lo compense :p Que disfruten el capítulo ;)

_**Capítulo 8: Cerillas verdes**_

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito en la sala común de Slytherin. Tenía entre sus manos un enorme libro sobre difíciles encantamientos defensivos de nivel muy avanzado. Era martes por la tarde, lo cual significaba que hoy tendría su primera clase de transformaciones con la pelirroja de Gryffindor.

Esto, por supuesto, era alto secreto. No tenía la más mínima intención de que alguien se enterara de ese encuentro. Habría sido su condena social.

_Bueno, no creo tuviese demasiados efectos negativos. Después de todo ya soy el raro del colegio…_

Severus se dio la razón mentalmente. Su estatus social no podía caer más. Después de todo, no se puede caer cuando ya estas por los suelos ¿no?

Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Evan Rosier, que miraba por encima del respaldo del sillón el libro que Severus sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué lees Snape?

Evan Rosier era un chico alto y fornido, de su mismo curso. Tenía el pelo liso, de color castaño caoba, peinado hacia un lado y siempre llevaba las ropas del colegio mal puestas. Le hacía parecer un rebelde. Era uno de los musculitos de Lucius allá donde los necesitaba, aunque se podía decir que no se le daban mal los encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Al parecer, Lucius y él habían discutido por algo el lunes. Severus sospechaba que tendría algo que ver con chicas, pues después de la agitada pelea verbal, Lucius se fue del dormitorio habiéndose echado litros de colonia y salio de allí con una expresión en su cara que Severus conocía bien. Iba de caza.

Severus se volvió a mirar a Rosier. Le había estado siguiendo a todas partes desde la discusión con Lucius. Él no se quejó por esto. Era como tener un guardaespaldas a tu lado. Sin embargo Rosier llegaba a ser demasiado pesado para él a veces. No es que fuese culpa suya. Se podía decir que Severus no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía.

-Encantamientos defensivos.- Respondió el moreno con simpleza, cerrando el libro y mirando su reloj.

Se acercaba la hora de encontrase con la Gryffindor, así que se levantó de su sillón para subir a coger su libro de transformaciones. Evan iba todavía detrás de él.

- Me encantaría saber de donde sacas esos libros, Snape. De seguro que no son fáciles de encontrar.

Severus se sonrió a si mismo. La sección prohibida de la biblioteca no suponía demasiados problemas para él. O al menos no los había supuesto en su primer año ni el año pasado, cuando el profesor Slughorn le firmó alegremente autorizaciones para tomar prestados libros de aquella parte.

Parecía contento de que un alumno se interesase tanto en pociones avanzadas. Incluso aunque estuviesen relacionadas con las artes oscuras. Slughorn debía pensar que Severus realmente podría convertirse en un mago importante si continuaba así. Y eso era lo que le gustaba a él. Conocer a cada mago importante. Estar bien relacionado.

_Hoy por ti, mañana por mí, _pensó Severus. Probablemente más adelante tendría que devolverle el favor a su profesor, pero mientras tanto… ¿Qué importaba?

Severus apartó estos pensamientos. Este año Slughorn no estaba. Había pedido un año entero para poder ir por todos los países escandinavos para conocer nuevas formulas de pociones. O al menos esa era la excusa oficial.

_Se ha tomado unas vacaciones._

Lo cual no era nada bueno. El profesor Williams no era ni la mitad de simpático con él, y esto significaba que se había quedado sin permisos para la sección prohibida. Estaba deseando que Slughorn volviera cuanto antes.

-Por cierto.-Continuó hablando Evans.- ¿Has visto a Lucius por aquí?- Le preguntó mientras le acompañaba bajando por las escaleras, mas profundo a las mazmorras, camino de las habitaciones.

-No lo veo desde el final de las clases, Evan.- Le respondió el moreno saliendo de nuevo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Por qué discutisteis?- A Severus le picaba la curiosidad.

Evan resopló, como molesto de recordar las causas de la pelea. Entraron en el dormitorio de tercer año.

-Ya sabes como es Lucius.- Dijo Rosier sentándose en la cama de Severus mientras este rebuscaba en su baúl.- Le encanta adueñarse de cosas ajenas…

-Lo se.- No había mas que recordar que se había adueñado de la tarea de pociones de Severus durante todas las tardes hasta hace mas bien poco.- ¿Y que ha sido esta vez?- Dijo Snape distraídamente. Había encontrado su libro de transformaciones y estaba cerrando su baúl.

Evan parecía estar a punto de responder pero afuera del dormitorio se oyeron voces y risas.

Al momento siguiente Evan estaba empujando a Snape para que ambos se metieran debajo de una cama

_¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?_

Evan le empujó con fuerza para que le siguiera. A Severus no le dio tiempo a oponer resistencia.

El mismo Lucius entró en la habitación mientras se besuqueaba con una chica a la que solo alcanzaron a ver de espaldas desde donde estaban. Lucius y ella reían entre besos.

Snape echó una mirada a Rosier. Él parecía haber reconocido a aquella muchacha, y su cara estaba crispada por el odio. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Se apartaron el uno del otro momentáneamente. La muchacha dio un gritito excitado cuando Lucius la tomó en brazos. Parecía estar divirtiéndose. El chico rubio la dejó sobre su cama y luego se echó a su lado, volviendo a fundirse ambos en un beso…y lo que no era un beso también. Para horror de Severus empezaron a meterse mano mutuamente.

_Que asco._ Severus arrugó el gesto. Era un espectáculo repugnante. Detestaba presenciar ese tipo de escenas. Pensaba que era ridículo el modo en que la gente perdía la cabeza por aquello del sexo. ¿Qué tenía de maravilloso? Solo era una manera de intercambiar saliva, lo cual era realmente asqueroso.

Volvió a echar una mirada a Rosier. Parecía tan furioso que podría haber saltado encima de Lucius y haberle arrancado la cabeza allí mismo. Severus, oliéndose los problemas tomó precauciones.

-_Muffliato…- _Dijo haciendo un movimiento de varita. Aquel hechizo llenaría los oídos de Malfoy y de la chica con un zumbido. De este modo podría intercambiar unas palabras con Rosier.

-Será hijo de…- el chico de pelo castaño estaba maldiciendo a Lucius mientras le miraba.

-Evan, vámonos o se van a dar cuenta.

Rosier solo dio como respuesta un gruñido. Pero ambos salieron cuidadosamente de debajo de la cama y luego fueron a gatas por la habitación, hasta la puerta. No les costó mucho pasar desapercibidos, ya que los dos tórtolos se encontraban realmente ocupados.

Una vez fuera de los dormitorios Severus guardó su libro de transformaciones en su bandolera y frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Rosier.

-¿Me puedes explicar que ha sido eso?

El otro chico dio un gruñido y luego miró para otro lado.

-No le quise prestar mi escoba nueva y se está vengando de mi. Él sabía de sobra que me gusta Bella.- Dijo entre dientes, mientras aparecía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ahhh… _Bellatrix Black,_ la _femme fatale_ de Slytherin. Podría tener a cualquier chico que quisiera bajo sus faldas en menos de un día. De hecho, esto fue comprobado en una apuesta entre chicas por lo que Severus tenía entendido.

Snape simplemente siguió observando a Evan. Él sabía que Lucius podía llegar a tener muy mala leche si se lo proponía. Eso lo sabía. Pero había sido muy estúpido por parte de Evan confiarle a Malfoy aquel secreto.

Severus pensó sin embargo que aquello no le podría haber ocurrido a él. Se sentía orgulloso de no haberse enamorado nunca. Estaba claro que ese tipo de cosas solo servían para ser utilizadas en contra de uno mismo. Lo hacían a uno débil.

Evan dejó de mirar al vacío y cogió su mochila.

-Me voy a la biblioteca.- Dijo en un susurro furioso. Luego, salió de la sala común.

Severus fue reflexionando mientras iba a la clase en la que tendrían lugar sus lecciones particulares de transformación con Evans. Él, conocía ese tipo de reacciones. Era uno de sus propios mecanismos de defensa. Evasión de la realidad. Si no puedes quitarte algo de la cabeza intenta estudiar. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo malo es que a veces funcionaba y a veces no.

* * *

Lily estaba apoyada contra la pared, frente a un aula vacía en el tercer piso. Como habían acordado. Eran las 7 en punto. Como también habían acordado. Pero Severus Snape NO podía llegar a la cita puntual.

Lily se encontraba de bastante mal humor. No había comenzado nada bien la semana en las clases. En pociones había hecho saltar por los aires su caldero y en defensa contra las artes oscuras le habían entregado una redacción suspensa.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que Remus seguía sin hablarle y también que su amiga Sarah estaba increíblemente deprimida porque seguía pensando que James era gay.

Definitivamente, había tenido comienzos de semana mejores, y tener clases particulares con Snape no entraba dentro de esa calificación.

¿Pero como se suponía que iba a enseñarle transformaciones? Ella no tenía ni idea de dar clases. El simple hecho de estar con él en la misma habitación y a solas ya era desagradable. El ambiente se volvería tenso, y él aprovecharía la más mínima oportunidad para ser grosero.

Lily estaba segura de que así sería la tarde.

_Eso si le da la gana de aparecer, claro._

Pensó Lily, volviéndose a mirar su reloj. No le gustaba esperar, y pensó que sería mejor que Snape tuviera una muy buena razón para llegar tarde. Llevaba ya diez minutos allí de pie.

_¿Y si no va a venir?_

¿Estaría Severus Snape retando al director y a la profesora de transformaciones¿Era capaz de desobedecerles? Lily miró la hora otra vez.

_Esta claro que no va a venir. Yo me voy, y si McGonagall pregunta es culpa de Snape._

La pelirroja se puso en marcha y comenzó a andar por el pasillo pero al doblar la esquina fue a tropezarse con el susodicho, cayendo al suelo de culo.

-¡Ouch!

-Evans, a ver si miras por donde andas.- Dijo el chico de melena morena y grasienta mientras la miraba con fastidio.

Ahí estaba. Severus Snape en toda su esencia. Lily no se encontraba de humor para tolerarlo.

-Snape, llegas 15 minutos tarde.- Dijo la Gryffindor mientras se levantaba por si misma del suelo.- Espero que tengas alguna explicación.

-¿Acaso importa?- le respondió el chico, encaminándose hacia el aula vacía.- Dudo que McGonagall o el director vengan a vigilar si damos las clases o no.

Lily lo siguió hasta la puerta.

-Dudo que se den cuenta siquiera de que no venimos.- Dijo Snape mientras abría la puerta.

Para sorpresa de ambos nada mas entraron el la clase se encontraron con un pájaro de plumaje rojizo y espléndida belleza. El fénix de Albus Dumbledore estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas, observándoles.

Severus se quedó allí paralizado, mirando al pájaro. Éste canturreó alegremente.

-¡Pkyuu!

-Parece que si que han encontrado a alguien que nos vigile después de todo.- Se rió Lily mientras andaba hacia un pupitre y dejaba sus libros allí.

Severus miró de nuevo al pájaro.

-¿Pkyuu?- canturreo el hermoso fénix, girando la cabecita y devolviéndole la mirada.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta. Solo a Albus Dumbledore se le ocurriría mandar a un pájaro para asegurarse de que unos alumnos cumplían un castigo. Aquel viejo estaba completamente loco.

El chico se acercó hasta la mesa que la pelirroja había escogido y cogiendo una silla se sentó frente a ella.

-Bueno Snape¿cuál es tu problema exactamente?- Inquirió la chica mientras sacaba su libro de transformaciones.

Después de soltar un bufido el joven Slytherin respondió.

-Evans, dudo que puedas solucionar mis problemas con transformaciones. Llevo suspendiendo las prácticas desde primer año.

Lily lo miró extrañada. Le habían dicho que Snape era un incompetente en transformaciones pero no saber hacer cosas de primer curso…¿Cómo demonios había pasado de curso entonces?

-Pero algo sabrás ¿no? Convertir agujas en cerillas, erizos en ceniceros o vasos de agua en animales por lo menos.

El morenos simplemente se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con las cejas alzadas.

-No me lo puedo creer.- Dijo la pelirroja en tono de verdadero desconcierto. Severus se limitó a responderle con un suspiro.-Está bien. Saca tu varita. Empezaremos desde el principio.

El chico obedeció de mala gana y sacó su varita. La Gryffindor cogió de su mochila un trozo de pergamino y lo transformó en una cajita. Era una caja de cerillas. La chica escogió una y la dejó encima del pupitre.

-Bueno, empezaremos con lo básico. Intenta transformar esa cerilla en una aguja.- Dijo ella en tono neutral

Severus se le quedó mirando. Recordaba a la perfección que había ocurrido la primera vez que intentó hacer aquella transformación, y no dudaba que los efectos serían los mismos que los de aquel día.

-Evans, no va a salir, te lo aseguro.

-Snape si no pruebas no puedo saber en que fallas. ¿Porque no intentas concentrarte y pensar en la transformación?- Trató de sugerirle amablemente.

-¡Porque es absurdo¿Por qué iba a querer transformar una cerilla en un alfiler?

-¡Aguja!- Exclamó Lily en tono indignado.

-Lo que sea.- Le respondió el chico en una mueca.

-¡Por el amor de Dios Snape! Solo inténtalo ¿vale?- Le espetó la chica. No llevaban ni cinco minutos y ella ya se estaba poniendo de los nervios _¿Cómo lo consigue?_

Severus con un gruñido le hizo caso y realizó el hechizo pertinente para transformar la cerilla, pero solo consiguió que se volviera de color verde.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando la cerilla que había encima del pupitre.

_¿Pero que…?_

-¿Contenta?-Le dijo el chico en tono grosero.

Lily cogió la cerilla y se la acercó para verla bien. ¿Se había vuelto verde? Desde luego aquello no podía ser porque Snape fuese incapaz de transformar algo. De hecho cambiar por completo el color de algo era considerado mas complicado. Lily tenía entendido que solo en sexto curso se enseña a los estudiantes a cambiarse de color el pelo y ese tipo de cosas.

¿En que fallaba entonces? El hechizo había sido pronunciado correctamente y tampoco el movimiento de varita había sido erróneo.

_Entonces debe de ser un problema de concentración._

-¿Podrías…err… intentarlo de nuevo?- Le pidió ella sacando otra cerilla de la caja.

-Esto es estúpido.- Dijo él con fastidio.

Y después de un suspiro Severus volvió a realizar el hechizo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Una cerilla verde. La pelirroja se quedó en silencio. Nunca había visto algo asi.

Severus al vele la cara de total desconcierto miró hacia otro lado. Ya le causaba suficiente vergüenza intentar transformar tan inútilmente las cosas delante de sus compañeros de Slytherin como para encima tener que hacerlo delante de una Gryffindor. Era como admitir una derrota. Y a Severus Snape no le gustaba perder.

-Mira Evans. ¿Por qué no utilizamos este tiempo para hacer cada uno deberes de otras materias? La verdad, dudo que seas capaz de enseñarme nada y no creo que el pajarraco ese sepa distinguir si estamos estudiando transformaciones u otra cosa.- Le sugirió él moreno en tono conciliador. No quería perder el tiempo todos los martes intentando algo que sabía que no iba a salir.

-No.- Le respondió ella levantando la vista de las cerillas verdes y mirándole directamente a los ojos

-¿Por qué?- Le inquirió el enfadado.

-Creo que se cual es tu problema.

-¿Si¿Cuál?- preguntó con voz escéptica.

-No ves útil la transformación. Crees que nunca necesitarías transformar una cerilla en aguja. Lo ves estúpido.- Le respondió la pelirroja con simpleza y sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Sinceramente¿en que clase de situación iba a necesitar convertir una cerilla en una aguja?- Le dijo él como si lo que la chica había dicho fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Vamos a probar algo. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Para qué?

- Hazlo.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos, en silencio.Finalmente el chico cedió. _Total, no va a conseguir nada._

Severus cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. La chica se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar alrededor del chico y la mesa mientras le decía:

-Imagina que eres un importante funcionario del ministerio. Tienes una adorable esposa y vivís en una bonita mansión.

Severus abrió de inmediato los ojos. ¿Que se suponía que estaba haciendo?

-¿Evans que demonios quieres…?- Intentó preguntarle a la Gryffindor pero esta le cortó enseguida. Lily no iba a soportar un interrogatorio

-¡Snape por favor¡Escúchame e intenta imaginártelo!

El Slytherin gruño y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Como iba diciendo… estas en tu casa con tu adorable esposa. Vais a cenar con el ministro de magia. Es una cena muy importante para ti porque puede que te asciendan..-La chica hizo una pausa y luego continuó narrando.-Estás encendiendo las velas que adornarán la velada y te das cuenta de que… ¡se le ha caído un botón a tu túnica nueva! Le preguntas a tu esposa si tiene una aguja para coserlo y ella te dice que no. El ministro aparecerá en pocos instantes por la chimenea y a ti te falta un botón en la túnica. Quieres que todo salga perfecto y entonces decides que si no hay una aguja tendrás que conseguirla. No abras los ojos.- Dijo la Chica poniéndose detrás de Snape y tomando su brazo derecho con la varita y levantándolo para que el chico pudiera usar el hechizo sobre la cerilla.

Lily se acercó para susurrarle al oído:

-Ahora haz el hechizo.

Al chico le recorrió un escalofrío al sentir la respiración de la pelirroja en su oreja pero aun así formuló el encantamiento. Ella ahogó un grito.

Severus abrió de inmediato los ojos y miró el pupitre. Lo que vio le dejo boquiabierto. Donde antes había una cerilla ahora había una aguja verde.

Se quedó allí paralizado. La Gryffindor había conseguido lo que la profesora de transformaciones no había logrado en tres años. _No es posible._ Pensó cogiendo la aguja para observarla.

-No puedo creerlo.-Dijo el chico con la boca todavía abierta de la impresión.

-Bueno, es de color verde metálico, pero es una aguja al fin y al cabo.- Dijo ella desde detrás. Sonriendo. Creo que a McGonagall le valdrá eso ¿no crees?

Se escuchó de fondo el canturreo del fénix.

-¡Pkyuu!

-El fénix del profesor Dumbledore opina lo mismo- dijo ella en tono burlón, caminando hasta el pájaro y acariciando su plumaje.

El Slytherin se había quedado sin palabras y se quedó mirando a la chica y al ave de plumas rojas.

Desde aquella misma tarde Severus comenzó a admirar a la pelirroja de Gryffindor en secreto, sin saber que aquél sentimiento de admiración podría convertirse más tarde en algo más…

* * *

¡Contestación a los Reviews!

**_D.N.Angel girl_** Espero que este capítulo te guste también, aunque mejor que no te acostumbres a unas actualizaciones rápidas u (de hecho esta no lo ha sido) Por desgracia yo empecé el instituto como tu y me encuentro saturada. Como bien dices me leí el sexto libro. Me gustó en ciertas cosas pero no en otras… (Creo que sabes a que me refiero xD) A partir de aquí probablemente empiece el romance.

**_mariag Malfoy:_** jejeje pues aquí tienes otra actualización. Un poco tardía pero bueno. Me alivia que te gustase la escena del slash. La verdad es que me preocupaba mucho que la gente dejase de leer el fic por culpa de eso. Volveré a sacar a los merodeadores en breve para que les veáis en acción Además me estoy proponiendo hacer un fanfic de Remus y Sirius… ¿Qué opináis?

**_Hermilidi_** ¡Gracias por este nuevo review! Me anima muchísimo recibirlos de verdad. A ver si es verdad que llego hasta la parte en la que Snape decide seguir el mal camino xD. Y espero que eso sea antes de que salga el 7º libro. :P De momento los demás Slytherins no saben nada de estas clases pero todo se andará tranquila. En cuanto a porque se ponen de color verde las cosas cuando Severus intenta transformarlas…. ¡Tendrás que esperar! Lo siento.

**_Rikuayaceres_** ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia aunque no seas fan de la pareja. Notarás que tardo un poco en actualizar los capítulos (¡Lo siento mucho!) pero espero que eso no haga que dejes de leer. Sobre lo de Snape y Lily pegándose de tortas… jejeje en este capítulo no, pero todo se andará ;) ¡Muchas gracias por dejar review!

**_Lanier_** ¡Pienso exactamente lo mismo que tu! espero que me perdones por demorarme tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo y que este también sea de tu agrado. No sabéis lo que me encanta leer vuestros reviews, aunque sean cortitos. Da satisfacción saber que alguien lee esto.

**_Morella:_** ¡Aquí va el siguiente capi! Me gusta saber que hay por ahí fans de la pareja y que no soy la única loca que cree en esta teoría xD. Gracias por el review y ojalá que hayas disfrutado también este.

**_En el siguiente capítulo_**: Severus practica lo que Lily le ha enseñado y le muestra los resultados a McGonagall. Tambien se lleva a cabo la clase de defensa ccontra las artes oscuras…¿Acabará esta clase a tortas? xD


End file.
